Le Chat noir
by Onigiri's face
Summary: One-shot: Le pouvoir de prémonition est souvent considéré comme un don. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de Faith Lehane qui considère plutôt cela comme une malédiction. Une jeune femme blonde tentera de lui faire changer d'opinion...
1. Le chat noir

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, j'écris cette fiction à la demande d'une personne. N'ayant pas l'habitude de traiter les personnages de Buffy contre les vampires (qui ne m'appartiennent pas), j'espère que je ne me suis pas égarée sur leur attitude.  
>Je vous souhaite tout de même, une bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat noir<strong>

Un nouvelle journée commença comme d'habitude, toute aussi banale que les autres. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je mettais à fond la musique de mon mp3. Je ne voulais en aucun cas entendre le monde qui m'entourait. Le regarder était déjà de trop à mon goût.  
>Je m'arrêtai devant le passage piéton, le feu venait de passer au rouge. Les mains dans les poches, j'attendis avec une patience que je ne possédais pas. Pour faire passer ce petit laps de temps inutile, je tournai mon regard tout autour de moi. Cherchant la moindre occupation visuelle disponible, comme deux vieilles peaux en train de rabâcher leur beauté perdue sur leur banc habituel depuis plus de dix ans. Ou encore un homme prendre une amende parce que son chien s'était soulagé sur le trottoir au mauvais moment.<br>Finalement, mon regard ce porta plutôt sur un monsieur qui marchait à vive allure dans ma direction. Bien habillé, cette personne semblait être en retard à une réunion ou je ne sais quoi. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arriverait jamais à destination car... Il allait mourir dans quelques minutes.  
>Comment je le savais? Non, je n'allais pas le pousser sur la route ou autre pour attenter à la vie de cet étranger, mais... Comment dire... J'avais un don, enfin, cela dépendait des points de vue. Je pouvais entrevoir la futur mort proche des personnes se trouvant non loin de moi par le biais d'un flash furtif me démontrant la cause du décès.<br>Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme traversa hâtivement le passage piéton alors que le feu n'avait pas encore passé au vert. Erreur fatale, mon gars... A peine eut-il le temps de poser un pied sur la route qu'un bus qui roulait à grande vitesse, le heurta brutalement et le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ouille, ça a du faire mal...  
>La foule hurla de terreur et de stupeur. Moi, j'attendais encore que mon feu devienne vert sans même prêter la moindre attention à l'accident qui venait de se produire sous mes yeux. De toute manière, je venais de sortir de table. Et l'envie de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'homme égalait mon envie de vomir en ce moment même.<br>A mon grand bonheur, la couleur rouge se dissipa afin de laisser la place à celle que j'attendais. Sans plus attendre, je continuai sagement ma route. Comme je le disais, cette journée était vraiment banale...

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas tenté de sauver cet homme de son terrible destin? Tout simplement parce que je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Mais surtout, cela aurait été inutile... Nulle ne pouvait fuir sa destiné et cela, je l'avais compris très jeune.  
>D'une certaine manière, cela me faisait rire de ne pas avoir foi en le fait que l'on pouvait toujours choisir son destin. Pourquoi? A cause de mon prénom, Faith. Quelle ironie, vous ne trouvez pas?<br>Les supers héros qui passent leur journée à courir à droite et à gauche pour sauver des vies, cela n'existait pas. Dans ce monde égoïste où tous les gens se hâtent à leur besogne, personne ne pense aux autres. On en a que pour notre pomme. Et je le comprenais bien car moi aussi, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à essayer de sauver des condamnés à mort.

_ Sache que de mon vivant, ta vie sera un véritable enfer!_

Ces paroles... Ces dures paroles me poursuivaient donc encore. Je secouai vivement la tête, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder ici. Malgré toutes mes prémonitions, je tentais de vivre une vie normale. Chose facile à faire en fin de compte, il suffisait simplement d'ignorer ces visions un peu encombrante après tout. Et d'avoir un bon cachet d'aspirine pour les migraines qui les succédaient.  
>Continuant ma route, j'entrai dans un bar, le Bronze, là où je travaillais. Le salaire n'était pas des meilleurs, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour gagner ma vie. Mon père m'avait coupé les vivres, il y a plus de six ans. Et n'ayant pour une certaine raison, pas pu finir ma scolarité, je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux qu'ici. Bon, avec les pourboires, c'était pas une si mauvaise affaire que cela.<br>Soupirant un bon coup pour me redonner du courage, je ramassai les verres d'une table désertée avant de les ramener à l'arrière. Puis, tout en essuyant le bar, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur un groupe de jeunes personnes de mon âge. A dix-huit ans, certains possédaient encore une vie insouciante. Aller au lycée et à la fac, je ne connaissais pas. Et se faire des amis encore moins. Et pis, qui voudrait devenir proche d'une personne sortie de psychiatrie?  
>D'une nature solitaire, je préférais me retrouver qu'avec moi-même, seule personne en qui je pouvais faire confiance. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de paraître un semblant sociable, je parlais au gens, je me liais à eux. Mais jamais... Jamais je ne m'attachais à autrui. La trahison était la pire des souffrances sur cette terre et j'en avais la ferme conviction. On ne m'y reprendra jamais deux fois.<p>

- T'as finis de rêvasser, oui? grogna mon patron d'un air mécontent. Je ne te paie pas pour rien, alors bouge!  
>- Désolée, chef, répondis-je simplement en rapportant mon plateau derrière le bar.<p>

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers une nouvelle table avec de nouveaux clients, calepin en main. Dès mon arrivée, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur discussion comme si elles ne m'avaient pas remarquée.

- Alors là, continua la rouquine en faisant de grands gestes, tu ne devineras jamais.  
>- Willow, arrête de me faire languir et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite, répondit la blonde en croisant ses bras.<br>- Mais Buffy, c'est ça qui donne tout le mordant de l'histoire. Le suspense, rien de tel pour...  
>- Puis-je prendre votre commande, s'il vous plaît? interrompis-je en essayant de rester le plus polie que possible.<p>

Les deux demoiselles me dévisagèrent, surprises. Hé oui, depuis tout ce temps, j'étais là!  
>A ce moment-là, je remarquai les magnifiques paires de yeux émeraudes de la dénommée Buffy. Ils étaient étranges et envoûtants à la fois. Sa belle chevelure blonde glissait au-delà de ses épaules. Alors que sa peau de porcelaine paraissait si... douce.<br>Sans plus attendre, je pris sagement note les boissons que ces deux-là désiraient avant de me retirer.

Revenant avec les commandes, je déposais les verres sur la table. Lorsque soudain, j'en renversai un par mégarde. Enfin... C'était ce que les gens pensaient. Je ne serais pas d'une telle maladresse, si mes flash agaçants ne m'interrompaient pas tout le temps.

- Désolée, déclarai-je en sortant une serviette afin de réparer mes erreurs.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la blonde en m'aidant à nettoyer les dégâts. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.<br>- Moi aussi, ajouta celle qui se nommait Willow avec un grand sourire, je fais souvent ce genre de maladresse.

A cette instant, un homme entra dans le bar avec un air farouche. Il se faufila doucement derrière moi comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi, je pouvais sentir qu'il était tendu. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir plusieurs gouttes de sueur perler de son front.  
>Soudain, il tordit le bras de la rouquine dans le dos avant de braquer son révolver contre la tempe de cette dernière:<p>

- Que personne ne bouge ou je la bute! Et je veux tout ce qu'il y a dans la caisse et que ça saute!

Les cris de terreur commencèrent à se faire entendre. Mais personne n'osait faire un seul geste de peur de mettre en péril la vie de l'otage. Certaines personnes avaient même décidé de gentiment se glisser sous la table afin de se mettre à l'abri.  
>L'homme releva Willow de force avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas de la blonde et de moi. D'ailleurs, cette dernière retenait furieusement un verre dans la main, comme si elle voulait...<p>

- Je te le déconseille, chuchotai-je doucement à Buffy.

Cette dernière me renvoya un terrible regard. Elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais si calme et si peu inquiète pour le sort de son amie. De toute manière, je ne la connaissais pas, cette Willow.

- Et vous deux-là, cria le malfaiteur en pointant son arme sur moi, qu'est-ce que vous marmonniez? Vous complotez contre moi, c'est ça? Vous voulez peut-être mourir ou que cette rouquine meurt?

Et voilà, c'était parti pour la séance de menace: je suis méchant, je tue tout le monde et blabla bla...

- Qui parle de complot? répondis-je en posant mes mains sur les hanches. On se disait tout simplement que vous étiez un gros ivrogne stupide et désespéré.  
>- Que cherches-tu à faire? grogna la blonde en m'attrapant furieusement le bras. Je ne te laisserais pas mettre la vie de Willow en danger. Cet homme est dangereux!<br>- Tellement dangereux qu'il va se tuer tout seul...  
>- Silence, bande de putains! hurla l'homme armé en brandissant son arme en l'air.<p>

Il tira deux coups de feu en direction du toit du restaurant afin d'instaurer la peur dans la salle. Voilà une réaction bien puérile qui allait causer sa perte...  
>Satisfait de son petit effet, l'homme sourit de s'être fait entendre. Ce dernier devait certainement pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, se sentir tout puissant. Jubilant, il dévisagea les personnes dans le bar d'un air supérieur. Profite bien, abruti...<br>Lorsque soudain, à cause des tirs, le toit s'effrita avant qu'un gros morceaux de béton ne tombe pile poil sur la tête du tireur. Assommé par ce choc violent, le brigand s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Quand à Willow, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés par peur et découvrit que son agresseur se trouvait parterre. Buffy courut rapidement rejoindre son amie.  
>Tout le monde se rua sur leur téléphone après cela. Il fallait impérativement raconter à tous comme quoi leur vie monotone était en réalité, passionnante et épique, vous voyez? Je parierai même qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé à appeler une ambulance ou encore la police. Car bien évidemment, j'étais pour le moment, la seule à savoir que le malfaiteur était mort sur le coup.<br>Enfin bref, tournant mon regard sur l'horloge de la pièce, je vis que c'était l'heure de ma pause. Dieu merci! Je quittais tranquillement les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

L'air pollué à l'extérieur me fit du bien. Pourquoi dire de l'air frais lorsqu'on se trouvait dans une ville aussi polluante que Sunnydale? Enfin, me trouvant devant l'entrée du Bronze, j'allais m'assoir sur une caisse en bois vide, les jambes croisées. Allumant une cigarette, je pris une longue bouffée cancérigène.  
>La nuit commençait gentiment à tomber. La noirceur et la froideur des ténèbres me firent frissonner. Je me recroquevillai, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Certaines questions quotidiennes me revinrent à l'esprit: Allais-je avoir une prémonition de ma propre mort? Et si c'était le cas, pour quand est-ce que cela serait?<br>C'était pathétique, j'en venais même à espérer mon décès. A l'attendre bêtement tout ça parce que je n'étais pas capable d'y mettre un terme moi-même.  
>Cachée dans l'ombre de la nuit, je me complaisais dans les bruits de la ville. Le vacarme de la cité avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de très réconfortant. Le silence et le vide... Je les détestais. Je revoyais encore cette minuscule petite salle sans lumière... sans bruit... sans âme...<br>Posant ma tête entre mes genoux, je me torturai dans cette solitude pesante.

- Excusez-moi, fit une voix soudaine.

Mon regard se leva sur la blonde de tout à l'heure, Buffy. Que me voulait-elle?

- C'est pour quoi? demandai-je froidement sans me déloger de ma place. Je suis en pause là.  
>- A propos de tout à l'heure, je...<br>- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu m'as crié dessus parce que tu avais peur pour ton amie, voilà tout. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Buffy allait rentrer dans le Bronze, sûrement pour rejoindre son amie. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement et se tourna une nouvelle fois dans ma direction:

- Vous le saviez, non?  
>- Hein? fis-je en regardant mon interlocutrice.<br>- Je veux dire, vous saviez ce que cet homme voulait faire, non?  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et tes vouvoiement m'agacent. Continue ta route par la même occasion, tiens.<p>

Soudain, la jeune femme poussa mes jambes à terre. Puis, elle posa une de ses mains sur ma droite et l'autre sur ma gauche, avant de me fixer droit dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être un rat prit dans un piège. Ces années cloîtrée dans une petite pièce m'avait certainement rendu claustrophobe.

- Avant que ce mec ne se mette à tirer sur le toit, tu as dit: ''Tellement dangereux qu'il va se tuer tout seul...''.  
>- Oui et alors? répliquai-je sans quitter ces yeux verts perçants, je n'allais pas la laisser m'impressionner.<br>- Et il s'avéra que cet homme est bel et bien mort. J'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Oh non, ma pauvre chérie, je n'ai pas des supers pouvoirs me permettant de faire tomber des blocs de pierres sur la tête des gens à tout bout de champ. Je me contente juste de regarder des idiots mourir en avant première.  
>J'ai juste lancé une phrase au hasard et voilà, je me retrouve à être une meurtrière à tes yeux? répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe tout en reprenant une bouffée de ma cigarette.<br>Buffy s'éloigna brutalement de quelques pas de moi, sans cesser de me fixer:

- Tu savais qu'il allait mourir. Tu le savais parfaitement. Mais la question, maintenant, c'est comment tu l'as su ou alors, pourquoi cela s'est produit.

Je redressai mes cheveux en arrière, signe de mon agacement. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de simplement admirer la mort de ce type. Mais avec le sale caractère qu'était le mien, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande bouche. Résultat, je me retrouvai avec un pot de colle désormais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le savais? ajoutai-je d'une voix neutre pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. C'est une phrase banale qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de n'importe qui.  
>- Pas avec une telle conviction, rétorqua la blonde en croisant ses bras. Je l'ai senti dans ta voix, tu étais plus que sûre de toi.<br>- Et quoi, par une simple intuition, tu m'accuses de... Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu m'accuses en fait.  
>- Comment savais-tu qu'il allait mourir?<p>

Je soupirai, lasse. Cette fille était une vrai tête de mule et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire pour autant. Le sourire aux coins de mes lèvres, je me relevai avant de me rapprocher de mon interlocutrice:

- Passe une nuit avec moi et peut-être que je te répondrai.  
>- Qu-Quoi? Mais non! répliqua Buffy en reculant avec une teinte de rougeur sur les joues.<br>- Alors tant pis...

Un maux de tête vint perturber mes pensées. Certainement les derniers relents de ma vision. Je grimaçai face à la douleur. J'étais certaine qu'un de ces jours, ces prémonitions allaient me bousiller le cerveau.

- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda la femme blonde en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
>- Laisse-moi tranquille! grognai-je en la repoussant de moi. Si tu tiens tant que cela à te préoccuper des gens, pourquoi ne t'occuperais-tu pas de ton amie à l'intérieur? Le toit est encore très fragile, tu sais.<p>

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit. Peut-être que j'avais sorti cela sous la colère. Mais en tout cas, Buffy me crut au pied de la lettre. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita à l'intérieur du Bronze sans demander son reste. Elle au moins, elle aurait fait une super héroïne dans une série TV. Du genre Buffy la tueuse de vampires, ça sonnait plutôt bien.  
>A ce moment précis, je compris que j'avais eu envie de tout craché, de dévoiler toute la vérité... Car pour une fois, le lourd fardeau des prochaines morts ne sera pas que sur mes épaules. C'était très égoïste de ma part, je l'avouai, mais je n'étais moi aussi, qu'une simple humaine. Et de toute manière, d'ici que quelqu'un ne me prenne pas pour une folle avec cette histoire de prémonition...<br>Vu mon état, je ferais mieux de dire au patron que je n'étais pas apte à continuer de travailler ce soir.

Prenant un peu de repos dans mon modeste petit appartement, je regardai la télévision. Bien évidemment, l'événement de cet fin d'après-midi passa dans les nouvelles du soir. J'arrêtai un instant ma séance de zapping pour écouter le journaliste:

_ L'homme qui avait pris un otage, braquait le Bronze avec un révolver. Mais les circonstances furent différentes pour ce brigand qui, contre toute attente, se prend un énorme bloc de pierre provenant du toit, sur la tête. Serait-ce un coup divin? Ou alors..._

Un coup divin? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir. La mort était tout simplement venue prendre son dû. Il n'y avait qu'une seule victime de prévue. Cet homme ne pouvait que mourir sans avoir tué qui que ce soit.  
>Les nouvelles étaient finies après cette dernière annonce, j'entamai à nouveau de zapper les chaînes. Je me surpris à repenser à la blonde de tout à l'heure. Non parce que je la trouvais drôlement à mon goût, bon d'accord, un petit peu. Mais surtout parce que cette dernière s'était un tant soit peu intéressée à moi. A un tel point qu'elle avait faillit percer mon secret.<br>Soudain, quelqu'un vînt sonner à ma porte. Intérieurement, je priai pour que ce soit une personne qui venait m'annoncer que je venais de gagner des millions. Après tout, moi aussi, j'avais le droit de rêver. Mais bon, je savais parfaitement que ça ne serait pas le cas et qu'en plus, ça serait quelqu'un que je n'apprécierai certainement pas de voir.  
>Ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, je soupirai furieusement. Qu'est-ce que je disais... Quand on parlait du loup. Devant moi se tenait le pire pot de colle qui pouvait exister dans ce monde.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore... déclarai-je, lasse.  
>- Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié les politesses, annonça l'arrivante en me tendant sa main. Buffy Summers, enchantée.<br>- Et?  
>- Bon, ok... reprit Buffy en retirant lentement sa main. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qui s'est passé au Bronze. Et je me dis que peut-être cette homme ne méritait pas d'être tué.<br>- Quoi, tu l'aurais sauvé?  
>- Oui, enfin, cela dépend. Après tout ma meilleure amie était en danger. D'ailleurs, puis-je entrer?<p>

Je barrai automatiquement le passage avec mon bras:

- Et pourquoi te laisserais-je entrer chez moi?  
>- Ça ne t'arrive pas de détendre un peu tes sourcils quelque fois? répliqua la blonde en me fixant dans les yeux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de pouvoir discuter de toi et de ta façon étrange de savoir d'avance ce qui va se passer.<br>- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire?  
>- Grâce à toi, ma meilleure amie s'en est sortie indemne, voilà ce que cela peut me faire! Mais je ne sais pas si le braqueur méritait vraiment son sort.<br>- Qui a dit qu'il aurait pu être sauvé?

Un terrible silence s'installa entre nous. J'avais craché ma dernière phrase sans même y avoir réfléchis. Faith, contrôle-toi... Reste calme...  
>Soudain, un voisin embêter par nos disputes sortit la tête de son appartement:<p>

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ce boucan, oui?  
>- On t'a pas sonné, toi! répliquai-je avant d'attraper le bras de mon interlocutrice et de la tirer chez moi.<p>

Assise sur le canapé, Buffy scrutait du regard tout mon appartement pendant que j'allais chercher quelques rafraîchissements. Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la faire entrer. Après tout, un peu de compagnie de temps en temps ne devrait pas me faire de mal.  
>Posant les verres sur ma table basse, je me posai à mon tour sur le canapé. Seul un coussin me séparait de mon invitée. Buffy alors si bavarde était silencieuse. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête?<p>

- Alors... débuta-t-elle finalement avec hésitation. Tu... Euh...  
>- Appelle-moi Faith, répliquai-je en prenant une gorgée de limonade.<br>- D'accord, Faith... Dis-moi, comment sais-tu ce qui va arriver?

Et voilà encore cette question. Rien ne servait de continuer et au pire des cas, elle me prendrait simplement pour une folle. A force, j'en avais l'habitude.

- Et si je te disais que j'avais le pouvoir de prémonition, lançai-je simplement.

Cinglée, folle, tarée, aliénée... Lesquels de ces mots allait-elle choisir?

- Mais c'est super, cria la blonde avec un grand sourire. A quoi consiste donc tes prémonitions?  
>- Euh...<p>

J'avouais sur ce coup-là, Buffy m'avait prise de court. N'ayant rarement vu ce genre de réaction, si ce n'était jamais, je ne savais pas réellement quoi répondre. Grattant l'arrière de mon crâne, je me sentis soudainement nerveuse. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas mon genre.

- J'ai simplement des visions de quand les gens qui se trouvent autour de moi, vont prochainement mourir, expliquai-je de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit.  
>- Incroyable, souffla mon interlocutrice impressionnée. Et depuis quand as-tu ce don? Combien de gens as-tu sauvés? Oh, je pense que tu ne comptes plus tellement il y en a.<br>- Aucun.  
>- Pardon?<br>- Je n'ai jamais sauvé personne et ça ne sera pas demain la veille.

Mon invitée me regarda d'une manière interloquée. On aurait dit que je venais de faire la pire horreur au monde, juste devant ses yeux.  
>Je me frottai lentement le visage avant de remettre mes cheveux en arrière. Les yeux perçants de la jeune femme ne flanchait pas une seule seconde. Si elle pouvait tuer d'un regard, je serais déjà morte.<p>

- Pourquoi? questionna finalement Buffy sans changer de position.  
>- Pourquoi quoi? répliquai-je bêtement sur un ton agacé.<br>- Comment peux-tu laisser tous ces gens mourir alors que tu as un don pour les sauver.  
>- Qui parle de don? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais pour sauver ces gens qui sont déjà condamnés.<br>- Pouvoir sauver plusieurs vies humaines, c'est un don!  
>- On ne peut changer le destin. Si la mort a choisi sa victime, elle l'emportera tôt ou tard.<p>

La blonde se leva brutalement du canapé, les bras tendu le long du corps, les poings serrés:

- As-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, essayé de sauver quelqu'un?

Je me relevai à mon tour, avec le regard le plus sombre qui soit. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers la sortie de mon appartement et l'ouvrit brutalement.

- Tu sais quoi? déclarai-je froidement. Tu me gaves. Hors de chez moi.  
>- Tu sais quoi? répéta Buffy sur le seuil de la porte. C'est du gâchis qu'un tel pouvoir te soit octroyé. Si j'avais été toi...<br>- Tu n'es pas moi! Et si je le pouvais, je te le donnerais bien volontiers cette malédiction qui ne fait que me pourrir la vie !  
>- Grâce à ce don, tu pourrais faire tellement de bien autour de toi. N'as-tu jamais cherché à sauver une personne qui t'étais chère? N'as-tu pas de cœur?<p>

Pas de cœur... Pas de cœur, hein?

Lentement, tout commença à tourner dans ma tête. Des spasmes nerveux commençaient à s'agiter au niveau de mes bras puis, ce fut le tour de mes jambes. Divers images se bousculèrent dans mon esprit, des images du passé... mes souvenirs.  
>Ne contrôlant plus rien, mon corps tituba à droite et à gauche. Dans mes mouvements brusques, je bousculai toute une étagère de ma bibliothèque, faisant tomber une dizaine de livres sur le sol. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. Non... Il était entrain d'exploser!<p>

- Est-ce que tout va bien? questionna Buffy en s'approchant de moi et m'attrapant le bras.  
>- Ne me touche pas! hurlai-je en la repoussant furieusement. Ne me... touche pas...<p>

Avoir mes prémonition était douloureux pour mon cerveau, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'étais entrain de subir. J'étais entrain de revisionner toute mon enfance en même pas quelques minutes. Je me voyais faire mes premiers pas... Mon premier vélo... Ma première journée à l'école... Pitié, faîtes que cela cesse!  
>Soudain, je sentis tout s'arrêter. Mes gestes, ma respiration, mon cœur... La dernière image que je vis avant de m'écrouler sur le sol, fut ma mère qui me souriait chaleureusement.<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais commencé à avoir ces visions à partir de mes cinq ans. Même à cet âge, j'avais rapidement assimilé la définition de ces flash avec la réalité. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire en ce temps-là, était de me mettre à pleurer car trop apeurée et impuissante, je ne savais que faire.<br>A l'âge de sept ans, j'avais décidé d'en parler à mes parents en toute confiance. Ils rirent de la fantaisie de mon imagination débordante, comme ils l'avaient dit. Et mes géniteurs ne prêtaient guère plus attention à mes visions.  
>Puis, à mes dix ans, je ne pouvais plus porter le lourd fardeau de tous ces morts sur mes épaules. Je décidai donc d'agir ou du moins, faire du mieux que je pouvais pour sauver ces personnes. Bien évidemment, cela n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Je me voyais mal venir vers des étrangers et leur dire: ''Hé, aujourd'hui, faîtes attention à vous, sinon c'est la mort assurée!''<br>Rapidement, toutes les personnes de mon quartier m'appelèrent ''la sorcière'', celle qui avec une magie noire, provoquait la mort des gens qu'elle désignaient du doigt. Tout le monde se mit à me fuir, à éloigner leurs enfants de moi. Mes parents qui ne croyaient toujours pas à mon histoire de prémonition décidèrent de m'envoyer voir un psychologue pour gamins dérangés.  
>A douze ans, je n'avais pas encore abandonné ma quête. Même si depuis ma résolution de sauver tout le monde, je n'avais pas encore battu une seule fois la mort. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lâcher ces gens. J'avais foi que l'on pouvait changer les choses! Que l'on pouvait changer notre destin! Mais cette croyance, je la perdis le jour où... J'avais perdu ma propre mère...<p>

Ce jour-là devait être un jour exceptionnel comme chaque année, c'était mon anniversaire.

Me levant joyeusement de mon lit, je savais d'avance ce que j'allais pouvoir manger à mon petit déjeuner: des pancakes. J'en avais toujours à cette date-là car ma mère savait à quel point j'aimais manger ça.

- Maman, maman! hurlai-je à plein poumon en courant vers la cuisine. J'ai faim!  
>- Oui, mon cœur, me répondit ma génitrice avec toute la douceur d'une mère aimante. Ton petit déjeuner est déjà prêt, mais tu aurais pu au moins te changer avant de venir à table.<br>- Mais j'avais trop hâte!  
>- D'accord, d'accord... Mais ne soit pas en retard pour aller à l'école.<p>

Sans plus attendre, je pris rapidement une grande bouchée de mon plat adoré avec un énorme plaisir. Il ne me fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour finir entièrement mon assiette sans même y laisser la moindre petite miette.  
>Voyant l'heure tourner, je m'empressai de descendre de ma chaise et faire un petit bisou à ma mère avant de partir me changer. Mais au moment où ma mère me prit dans ses bras, j'eus encore un de ces malheureux flashs.<br>Depuis toujours, les futures victimes ne faisaient pas parties de mes proches, enfin, je n'en avais encore jamais eu jusqu'à ce jour... Je pouvais visualiser ma mère cuisiner tranquillement lorsque tout d'un coup, le four explosait. La puissance de l'explosion sera telle que toute la maison flamberait rapidement.  
>Mon corps trembla furieusement. Ma mère était donc condamnée... Non! Je ne devais pas penser ainsi. La mort avait certes gagné à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui allait arracher une victoire à la faucheuse. Jamais! Jamais je ne la laisserais emporter ma mère.<p>

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur? me demanda ma douce génitrice en me caressant le visage.  
>- Je... Je... bégayai-je en ne sachant que dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école aujourd'hui. C'est mon anniversaire... J'aimerais bien passer la journée avec toi, dehors.<br>- C'était bel et bien la dernière solution que je pouvais avoir. Il fallait que ma mère quitte cette maison avant le moment fatidique.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, là? reprit-elle perplexe. L'école, c'est très important, tu sais?<br>- Encore plus que de passer une journée avec ta fille chérie le jour de son anniversaire? répliquai-je avec la moue la plus adorable que je pouvais imiter pour la faire craquer.

Ma génitrice resta songeuse un petit instant avant de me rendre un beau et chaleureux sourire:

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais seulement parce que c'est un jour exceptionnel aujourd'hui!  
>- Merci, maman! criai-je en me jetant dans les bras de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde.<br>- Bon, puisque tu ne prends pas le bus. Voudrais-tu que je te fasse d'autres petits pancakes?  
>- Non, non, non! Euh... Je veux dire, dépêchons-nous de nous préparer. J'ai hâte de sortir, il fait si beau aujourd'hui.<p>

Ma mission était accomplie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous montions dans la voiture pour partir faire un peu de shopping entre mère et fille. Je ne retenais pas du tout mon enthousiasme et surtout parce désormais, j'avais une victoire face à la mort. Et cela n'était pas rien!  
>Le véhicule démarra et nous voilà parties sur la route. Assise sur le siège passager, j'admirai le paysage qui se défilait sous mes yeux à grande vitesse. Cette journée allait vraiment être mémorable. J'en étais toute excitée.<br>Ma joie fut de courte durée lorsque tout d'un coup, une nouvelle vision vint me perturber. Cette fois-ci, c'était qu'au prochain carrefour, notre voiture sera prise de plein fouet par un camion. Le conducteur ayant perdu le contrôle de son immense véhicule, ne put empêcher l'impact.  
>La sueur perla sur mon front. On arrachait donc pas une victoire aussi facilement à la mort. Cette dernière semblait vouloir prendre sa revanche. Quelle mauvaise perdante ! Mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire pour autant.<br>Levant la tête, je vis que le fameux carrefour se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres devant nous. Il fallait que j'agisse rapidement. Je me tournai vers ma mère et hurlai de toutes mes forces:

- Maman, arrêtes-toi! Arrêtes-toi!  
>- Qu-Quoi? questionna ma mère qui, surprise, appuya sur la pédale de frein.<p>

Pour mon grand bonheur, la voiture s'arrêta avant l'intersection mortel. Je posai la main sur mon cœur avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Et voilà, une deuxième victoire pour moi. La mort n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir.  
>Soudain, une autre vision vint m'aveugler. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de la voir qu'une voiture nous rentra dedans par l'arrière. Le choc propulsa notre véhicule en avant, sur l'intersection. Et sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, une autre automobile nous frappa à pleine vitesse sur le côté. Et ce fut le trou noir...<p>

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans un lit d'hôpital. Mis à part quelques égratignures, je n'avais aucune blessure grave. Automatiquement, je regardai tout autour de moi. Devant la porte de ma chambre, deux infirmiers étaient entrain de discuter.

- C'était un terrible accident, déclara l'un d'entre eux. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés.  
>- Cette petite est une miraculée, ajouta le second homme en croisant ses bras. On ne peut pas dire autant pour cette pauvre femme. Son corps était à peine reconnaissable... J'espère pour elle qu'elle est morte sur le coup.<p>

Impossible... J'avais donc une fois de plus, échoué... Le destin de ma mère s'était finalement accompli. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une perte comme une autre. Ce n'était pas un inconnu que j'avais rencontré le jour même. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple passant qui avait eu la malchance de mourir ce jour-là. Non... Cette fois-ci, c'était ma mère, ma génitrice, la femme la plus importante dans ma vie. Et elle était... morte.  
>Encore sous l'effet du choc, aucune larme ne coula de mes yeux. Mais tous mes membres commençaient à trembler. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se serrer. Posant ma main sur la poitrine, j'éprouvai une terrible difficulté à respirer, l'air me manquait.<br>Lentement, les faits me tombaient à la figure. Plus jamais je ne la verrais m'accueillir le matin avec ses merveilleux petits déjeuners. Plus jamais elle ne critiquera ma façon de me comporter. Plus jamais elle ne me sourira après m'avoir gronder. Plus jamais elle ne me serra dans ses bras... Plus jamais je ne ressentirai sa douce chaleur. Plus jamais... je ne la reverrai...

- Taisez-vous, ils peuvent vous entendre! intervint une infirmière qui referma doucement la porte. Je vous prie de les excuser.

Cette interruption me fit sursauter de surprise. Retombant sur terre, je sortis de mes rêveries. Lentement, je me rendis compte de la situation.  
>Vous? Je me tournai ensuite du côté de la fenêtre où mon père était simplement assis, là, à me fixer avec un regard noir. Ses yeux me glacèrent le sang. Jamais je ne l'avais vu me regarder de cette manière. Mais avant même que je ne puisse dire un seul mot, il hurla:<p>

- Tout est de ta faute!

Mon cœur sursauta de peur face à cette réaction. Sa voix était si froide, si strict, si... méchante. Je ne sus que répondre. Je me contentais simplement de regarder mon père d'un air culpabilisé. Car je le savais qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir sauvé ma mère. Pourtant, j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir. J'avais réellement tout tenté...

- J'ai essayé de la sauver, déclarai-je pour me défendre face à mon paternel. Elle aurait dû mourir dans la maison. Je l'ai vu dans ma vision. C'est pour ça que...  
>- Encore cette ridicule histoire de visions! hurla mon père en se relevant brutalement, ce qui fit tomber la chaise. Ce qui est arrivée à ta pauvre mère est de ta faute! Si tu ne l'avais pas poussée à prendre la voiture aujourd'hui, elle serait encore parmi nous!<br>- Non, parce que...  
>- Sorcière! Tu ne fais qu'apporter le malheur! On n'aurait jamais dû te mettre au monde.<p>

Ces paroles furent comme des coups de couteaux dans mon corps, dans mon cœur. Était-ce vraiment ma faute? Impossible, mes visions ne se trompaient jamais... Mais de là, à ce que mon père lui-même, me traite de... sorcière.

- Faith Lehane, reprit sévèrement mon père, sache que de mon vivant, ta vie sera un véritable enfer!

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait... Peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, mon géniteur décida de m'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je resterai dans cette prison de fous trois longues années pour seule compagnie moi et moi-même...

* * *

><p>Revenant lentement à mes esprits, j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Encore et encore... J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla et rendit ma vision un peu floue. J'aperçus une silhouette qui n'était autre que celle de Buffy. Elle était donc encore là...<br>Refermant furieusement mes paupières, je frottais lentement mon front en repoussant mes cheveux en arrière. Je soupirai fortement, lasse. Une journée toujours aussi banale et toujours aussi chiante avec en bonus, une blonde casse-pieds.

- Est-ce que ça va? reprit une voix familière.

Ma vue se dévoila sur mon invitée inquiète. Puis mon regard tourna autour de moi. J'étais encore dans mon appartement, sur mon canapé apparemment. Je ne savais pas comment Buffy avait réussi à me porter jusque là, mais une autre question me titillait encore plus: pourquoi est-elle encore là?  
>Posant délicatement sa main sur mon front, la blonde prit ma température. Puis dans un mouvement doux, elle me caressa la chevelure tout en murmurant:<p>

- Ça va aller... Tu n'as pas de fièvre. Peut-être la fatigue?

Je repoussai subitement la jeune fille d'une mouvement soudain. Ce genre de geste me mettait très mal à l'aise. L'amour, l'affection, la gentillesse... Cela faisait depuis longtemps que je les avais supprimés de mon vocabulaire. A vrai dire, depuis... la mort de ma mère...  
>Me redressant lentement, je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine avant de poser ma tête dessus. Mon regard se tourna ensuite sur la blonde et d'une voix faible, je déclarai:<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici?  
>- Quoi? hoqueta Buffy surprise. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser comme ça alors que tu t'étais évanouie. Et pis...<br>- Tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire... Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé ton amie Willow? Tu dois sacrément tenir à elle pour aller jusqu'à la rencontre d'une étrangère. Elle est bonne au lit?

Mon interlocutrice se releva brutalement, l'air offensé. Si elle pouvait tuer du regard, je serais morte au moins trois fois aujourd'hui. Puis, cette dernière s'approcha soudainement de moi, le visage sévère.

- Willow est ma meilleure amie, annonça-t-elle froidement, et rien d'autre. Et en tant que meilleure amie, il est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle et pour sa santé. Si sa vie est en danger, je ferais tout pour la protéger. Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

Voilà un sentiment qui m'était nostalgique. Cela me faisait penser au jour de mon anniversaire et à la ferme conviction que j'avais de vouloir à tout prix sauver ma mère.  
>Tournant ma tête en direction de la blonde, je la regardai de haut en bas. Buffy était une fille simple et gentille. Cela se voyait dès le premier regard. D'une certaine manière, j'avais une forme de sympathie pour elle. Serait-ce de la pitié? Ou serait-ce mon cœur qui se serait un peu adouci depuis toutes ces longues années?<p>

- Comment peut-on imaginer une chose pareille, continua de marmonner Buffy avec une moue boudeuse. Willow et moi? Et pis quoi encore? Je n'en reviens pas qu'on puisse...  
>- Faisons un marché... déclarai-je subitement en interrompant mon interlocutrice dans sa plainte.<br>- Hein?  
>- A chaque fois que j'aurais une vision, je te le dirais. Et toi, tu te débrouilleras toute seule pour sauver ces types. Par contre, je ne garantie rien.<p>

C'était mesquin, je sais. Mais cette fille osait me critiquer sans savoir quoi que ce soit. Je la mettais donc au défi de me prouver qu'il faut encore avoir la foi. Même si je la jetais peut-être vers une dépression, elle l'avait cherché.

- C'est vrai? hoqueta la blonde surprise qui s'attrapa mes mains dans les siennes. Je vais te prouver que ton don est utile !

Assise sur la terrasse d'un petit bistrot, je regardai tout autour de moi en faisant des bulles dans ma boisson avec ma paille. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyai à en mourir. Cela faisait deux jours que je passais mes journées en compagnie de Buffy et de Willow. Oui, la blonde avait bien évidemment tout raconté à sa meilleure amie. Pour couronner le tout, je n'avais toujours eu aucune prémonition. Étrange... Rien de tel pour me faire passer pour une folle à lier.

- Alors, toujours rien? questionna Buffy avec un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.  
>- Non... répondis-je simplement sans arrêter mon activité très ludique.<p>

La meilleure amie de la blonde avait du mal à croire à notre histoire. Mais elle avait une confiance presque aveugle envers Buffy, c'est pourquoi elle ne rouspétait en rien et était toute fois très curieuse de voir ce qui allait se produire en ma présence.  
>Dans mon cas, cela m'apprendra d'avoir voulu être comprise. Quelle bonne blague!<br>Désormais, je me retrouvai à perdre mon temps pendant nulle ne sait combien de jour encore. Soufflant de plus en plus fort dans mon verre, je perdis petit à petit patience.

- Dîtes-moi, Faith, débuta Willow avec curiosité, depuis quand possédez-vous un tel pouvoir?  
>- Cela fait deux jours qu'on se supporte, donc je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, répondis-je froidement avant de croiser mes mains. J'ai ces visions depuis que je suis petite. Peut-être même depuis ma naissance, qui sait?<p>

Que de conversations inutiles... C'était toute de même terrible de me dire que j'attendais patiemment ma future prémonition afin de retourner à mes journées solitaires habituelles. Attendre... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce mot. Pour une fois que je voulais avoir une de ces maudites visions qui explosaient mon crâne à chaque fois, rien n'arrivait.  
>Trop, c'est trop. Je me redressai brutalement de ma place. Mes deux interlocutrices me dévisagèrent subitement, surprises. Alors que j'allais leur dire que j'en avais ma claque. Le plus improbable se produisit, j'eus une vision. On dirait que la mort attendait son moment propice pour faire son entrée en scène. Posant ma main contre mon front, j'attendis que la douleur se dissipe.<p>

- La femme là-bas, déclarai-je en pointa la personne en question de mon index.

La future victime se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face. Marchant d'un pas rapide, elle était pressée. Tout le monde était impatient de se jeter dans les bras de la mort ou quoi ? De nos jours, plus personne ne savait profiter du paysage et du soleil. Bon d'accord, Sunnydale n'était pas vraiment une ville touristique, ni magnifique. Je m'égarai là...

- Elle va rentrer dans la bijouterie, repris-je en me rappelant de ma vision. Il y a un braqueur à l'intérieur. Quand il la verra, il va paniquer et lui tirer dessus.

En même pas un quart de secondes, mes deux nouvelles rencontres bondirent de leur chaise avant de s'élancer comme des hystériques de l'autre côté du trottoir. Mon instant de gloire passé, j'allais gentiment quitter les lieux lorsqu'un serveur me retint. Il me tendit chaleureusement la quittance d'un air menaçant. C'est une blague ! Elles sont parties sans payer et j'allais devoir casquer ? Jouer les bons samaritains n'étaient vraiment pas ma tasse de thé.  
>Déposant furieusement l'argent sur la table, je fixais un instant le serveur avant de m'en aller.<p>

Travaillant ce soir-là, je me retrouvai à nouveau au Bronze. Il y avait foule cette nuit. Tout le monde était venu voir là où le terrible et méchant braqueur avait passé à trépas. Rien que pour attirer les clients, le patron avait même décider de ne pas rénover le plaflond. Pourquoi pas ! Comme ça, un jour, ce sera le reste qui tombera sur la tête des consommateurs. Très judicieux, chef !  
>Levant la tête au-dessus du bar, je vis des jeunes prendre l'œuvre d'art de brigand en photo avec leur portable. Secouant la tête, je ne pus que me sentir accablé par ce comportement. Tout le monde avait certainement envie de dire : ''Hey, les copains, regardez ce bout de mur que j'ai photographié''. Aberrant... Peut-être que je ne faisais pas partie du même monde. Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose.<br>Alors que j'allais vers une table pour prendre commande, je ravalai un juron lorsque je reconnus les deux demoiselles. Non que je tienne à rester polie, mais mon patron m'avait déjà menacée de me virer si je continuais avec mon sale langage, m'avait-il dit. Alors que j'allais entamer un aller-retour, Buffy m'attrapa le bras en soupirant :

- Tu ne vas pas nous esquiver alors que tu nous as fait faux bon cette après-midi ?  
>- Désolée, j'avais autre chose à faire que de me tourner les pousses, rétorquai-je simplement en prenant mon calepin. Sinon vous désirez ?<br>- Ce sera un coca light pour moi. Et toi, Willow ?

La rouquine semblait abattue. La joue posée contre sa main, elle regardait vaguement son amie avec un air de chien battu. Arquant un sourcil, je devinai :

- Je suppose que cette femme a bel et bien fini avec une balle dans la poitrine.  
>- Ce n'est pas juste, on a été averties que trop tard, grommela Buffy en croisant ses bras. La prochaine fois, essaie d'avoir au moins dix minutes d'avance avant l'accident.<br>- Je prend note de la plainte que j'enverrais à l'office de mes visions, dis-je en souriant sarcastiquement. Autre chose ?  
>- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air, Faith. Ça ne comptait pas. La prochaine fois, je sauverai une vie.<br>- Tu me ressortiras la même chose au prochain coup.

Buffy me dévisagea un instant avec sévérité. Je lui rendis un grand sourire. Et oui, je pouvais prendre la mort des gens à la légère et alors ? Willow ayant enfin choisi sa boisson, je pris note et partis continuer mon travail.  
>Pendant combien de temps allaient-elles encore me coller au basque ? Ce n'est pas que leur compagnie me déranger vraiment. Mais deux jours à être restée sociable était vraiment ma limite. Ramenant les commandes à mes deux sauveuses du monde, je repartis sans échanger le moindre mot.<p>

Alors que la soirée se profilait bien tranquillement, j'eus droit à ma pause. Il me fallait une cigarette de toute urgence. Sortant du Bronze, je retournai dans mon coin favori. Ma petite ruelle sombre et dégoûtante, rien de tel pour se sentir apaisé. Allumant rapidement ma clope, je pris une longue aspiration. Un peu d'air pur !  
>Ayant satisfait mon besoin en nicotine, je pus me concentrer sur le bilan de la journée. J'avais enfin réussi à avoir ma vision et Buffy avait échoué au sauvetage. Ce qui aurait du faire un échec et mat. Mais en mauvaise perdante, la blonde demandait à refaire une nouvelle partie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée ! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout j'avais aussi passé plusieurs années à essayer.<br>Comme apparaissant à chaque fois que je pensais à elle, Buffy apparut dans mon champ de vision. Accompagnée de Willow, elle me regarda un instant. Puis, fronçant des sourcils, elle croisa ses bras avant de me gronder :

- Fumer est mauvais pour la santé, tu sais.  
>- Oui, maman, répondis-je en recrachant bien lentement ma fumée. Alors, tu laisses tomber pour aujourd'hui ? Mieux, pour toujours ?<br>- Bien sûr que non, je n'abandonnerais pas !  
>- Et moi non plus, annonça Willow qui échangea un regard complice à sa meilleure amie. Ensemble, on peut le faire.<p>

Passant ma main contre mon front puis, dans mes cheveux, je soupirai. Bientôt, on allait me sortir : ''l'union fait la force !''. Désolée, mes petites chéries, mais cela ne changerait rien. La mort, seule et solitaire, était la preuve évidente de son pouvoir. Elle ne craignait personne. Surtout pas deux étudiantes qui voyaient encore le monde en rose.  
>J'écrasai gentiment ma cigarette avant de me redresser. M'étirant comme une chat, je me préparai mentalement à retourner à mon travail qui me passionnait énormément. Je fis un simple signe de la main à mes deux interlocutrices pour leur dire au revoir. J'aurais préféré un adieu, mais je savais pertinemment que j'allais les revoir. Alors que j'allais retourner dans le Bronze, une prémonition me frappa de plein fouet. Tombant sur mes genoux, je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.<br>Buffy courut vers moi. S'accroupissant à mon niveau, elle déposa sa main chaude sur mon épaule. Me mordant les lèvres, je relevai mon regard pour croiser le sien. Même si je ne me savais pas capable de pouvoir parler dans cet état, je devais le faire.

- Willow... articulai-je difficilement d'une voix rauque. Voiture...

La blonde fronça des sourcils avant de jeter son regard sur son amie. Cette dernière haussa des épaules avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Aucune voiture à l'horizon et elle se trouvait sur le trottoir. Perplexe, Buffy se tourna vers moi pour me questionner.  
>Mais au même moment, un groupe de jeunes éméchés sortirent du bar. Les trois hommes se tenaient par les épaules et formaient une espèce de mur humain. Ils ne semblaient pas capables non plus de marcher très droit. Et au loin, on pouvait entendre la sirène d'une voiture de police se rapprochant dangereusement dans notre direction.<p>

Je savais que le groupe d'abrutis allait pousser la rouquine au moment où la police passera à pleine vitesse juste à côté. Dois-je vous faire le résultat de l'équation ?

Fixant tour à tour les ivrognes et là d'où provenait le bruit des sirènes, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. De manière toute à fait inédite, je sentis mon cœur battre follement. J'appréhendai... Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'appréhendai la mort future d'une personne. Non, j'avais peur de ce qu'allait ressentir la blonde lorsqu'elle perdra un être qui lui était cher. Une douleur que je ne souhaiterai à personne.  
>Voilà donc la punition de vouloir jouer avec la mort. Buffy avait défié la mort une fois. Mais c'était certainement la fois de trop car à présent. Très mesquine, la faucheuse voulait lui arracher une de ses proches. La fossoyeuse était une mauvaise perdante, mais aussi une très mauvaise gagnante qui aimait prouver sa supériorité.<br>Comme ayant lu dans mes yeux, Buffy se redressa brutalement. La voiture de police était apparut au bout de la rue. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait passer juste devant nous. Willow voulait s'ôter de la route des poivrots, certainement mal à l'aise avec ce genre d'individu. Mais ces hommes s'amusèrent à l'empêcher de passer. Éclatant de rire, ils lui barraient délibérément le passage. La rousse protesta, mais cela ne changea rien.

- Allez-vous la laisser tranquille ? gronda Buffy qui empoigna l'épaule d'un des garçon.

Ayant retiré l'un des maillons de la chaîne, les hommes perdirent l'équilibre. Le grand et tout maigre tituba légèrement avant de s'écrouler sur Willow. Propulsée par le choc, cette dernière sentit son corps s'emporter vers l'arrière. Tentant de rétablir son centre de gravité, elle allait dangereusement sur la route. Le son agaçant d'un klaxon retentit brutalement.  
>Après un petit instant, Willow rouvrit doucement ses paupières, complètement apeurée. Elle écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle me vit si près d'elle. La tenant par le col, j'avais réussi à la rattraper avant que sa tête ne passe sous une roue de voiture. Sa respiration était saccadée. La rousse avait certaine cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Et bien non, elle avait simplement été repoussé pour quoi ? Deux minutes ? Un jour ? Personne ne le sait.<p>

- Willow ! cria Buffy qui prit son amie entre ses bras. J'ai eu si peur.  
>- Et moi donc, répondit faiblement Willow, encore tremblante.<p>

Pendant la séance de pleurnicherie, je me tournai vers les trois fautifs de cette accident potentielle. Chacun restait bêtement bouche-bée et clignait plusieurs fois des paupières. Ouais, vous êtes pitoyables, les mecs. Croisant mes bras, je repris d'une voix sévère :

- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous. Pour peu, je serais en train d'essuyer vos têtes de plouc dans les restes de cervelle qui aurait explosée sous la voiture.

Puis, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du Bronze, je me tournai vers les deux filles qui avaient fini par se calmer.

- Je retourne bosser, déclarai-je nonchalamment. Mais n'allez pas croire que tout cela est fini. Cela ne fait que commencer.

Ramassant des verres vides sur un table, je me sentais d'humeur massacrante. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Cela fait depuis longtemps que je m'étais promis d'abandonner ces sauvetages temporaires. Et que venais-je de faire, il y a même pas dix minutes ? Quelle idiote...  
>Avais-je eu pitié ? Cela m'incombait tant que cela que Willow meurt ? Après tout, je ne la connais que depuis deux jours. Frottant mes yeux fatigués, je me disais que la situation était vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi me poser tant de questions, elle allait mourir de toute manière. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour elle que sa mort ne sera pas trop douloureuse.<br>Retournant déposer mon plateau derrière le bar, je me permis de rêvasser un peu. Il se faisait tard et le pub était déjà presque vide. Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes qui me paraissait peu apte à commander quoique ce soit d'autre. Après avoir noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool, un homme dormait sur la table du fond. Pour une fois, merci mon Dieu, cette table n'était pas celle que je devais débarrasser. Plus loin, un groupe de personnes finissait de fêter un anniversaire animé. Cela allait être plus chiant à les faire sortir. Je laisserai le patron et sa gentillesse légendaire pour virer ces individus. Sinon, je parierai qu'ils seront capables de rester là toute la nuit durant.  
>Soudain, des bras m'entourèrent par la taille. Un corps chaud se blottit contre mon dos et une tête se déposa sur mon épaule. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, j'allais rouspéter. Mais à ce moment-là, je reconnus le parfum qui je m'étais habituée à sentir ces deux derniers jours. Mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas comment repousser Buffy. Le contact était tellement... chaleureux.<p>

- Merci, Faith, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier.  
>- Mmmh, moi, j'ai une idée de comment tu pourrais me remercier, répondis-je d'une voix sensuelle.<br>- Faith ! s'offusqua la blonde en se retirant de l'étreinte.

Alors qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, mon patron décida de la devancer. Pendant qu'il nettoyait son précieux bar, il se tourna vers moi et grogna :

- Hé toi, je ne te paie pas pour roucouler avec ta poule, c'est compris ?  
>- Désolée, chef, répondis-je docilement avant de sourire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si elle est folle de moi.<p>

Sans même prêter attention au braillement de la blonde, je me dirigeai vers une table que des clients venaient juste de déserter. Oh, vingt centimes de pourboires, j'étais en vaine ce soir ! Lâchant un soupir, je ne put que m'émerveiller de la bonté de la race humaine. Grâce à cela, j'allais pouvoir m'acheter une sucette ! Non, même pas en fait... Et voilà un autre rêve qui tombait à l'eau.  
>Lorsque je me retournai, je croisai le regard émeraude qui me scrutait sévèrement. Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris du renfort, Willow. Les deux femmes me barraient le chemin. Elles voulaient vraiment que je me fasse virer, ma parole ! Les dévisageant littéralement, je leur fis comprendre qu'elles commençaient légèrement à m'agacer.<p>

- Bon, les filles, c'est pas que j'ai un boulot qui pourrait, si je ne le fais pas, me foutre à la rue, déclarai-je d'un ton acerbe. Donc si vous avez quelque chose d'important à dire, dites-le ou alors, ôtez-vous de mon chemin !  
>- On a besoin de ton aide, répondit Willow avec une grande gène. Tu m'as sauvée la vie et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, si ce que tu dis es vrai.<br>- J'ai dit : quelque chose d'important...

Buffy roula des yeux tout en lâchant un petit râlement. Les mains sur les hanches, elle me toisa un instant avant de me demander :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Elle commençait à me connaître celle-la ! Je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier, ma petite mon plateau sur la table – parce que je ne suis pas musclor et qu'il était lourd – je croisai mes bras. Penchant la tête sur le côté, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais désirer de ces deux filles. Rien de bien intéressant à vrai dire. Je n'allais pas demander de l'argent, j'avais ma fierté malgré tout ! Et en dehors de cela, je n'avais besoin de rien.  
>Mon regard croisa les magnifiques yeux de la blonde. Il fallait avouer que cette fille était sacrément mignonne et sexy. Dommage qu'elle soit un peu trop coincée. Maintenant que j'y pense... Peut-être que...<p>

- C'est simple, tu n'as qu'à coucher avec moi, Buffy, déclarai-je avec un petit sourire narquois.  
>- Sois sérieuse une minute, veux-tu ? rétorqua la blonde avec une pointe de rougissement sur les joues.<br>- Mais je suis sérieuse.

La meilleure amie de Willow réfléchit un instant. Ses yeux regardaient tour à tour chacun de mes yeux, cherchant certainement à savoir si je rigolais ou pas. Et non ma jolie, quitte à devoir me coltiner deux jouvencelles, je préférerai pouvoir au moins prendre mon pied.

- A prendre ou à laisser, renchéris-je en ramassant mon plateau.  
>- Buffy, ne t'oblige pas à... marmonna Willow en posant son bras sur celui de son amie.<p>

La blonde fixa un instant sa copine. Déterminée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Son visage me dévoila qu'elle n'était pas prête à jeter l'éponge. Croisant ses bras, elle marchanda à nouveau :

- D'accord, mais seulement une fois que Willow sera saine et sauve.  
>- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, rétorquai-je en secouant lentement la tête. Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'en pense du destin de ta copine.<br>- Je t'interdis de la condamner, reprit sévèrement Buffy qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon que dirais-tu de... un baiser par prémonition ?  
>- Buffy ! hoqueta la rousse d'un air choqué.<p>

La blonde leva autoritairement la main afin de faire taire son amie. Sans me lâcher des yeux, elle attendit patiemment ma réponse. Comme c'était intéressant. Notre marché allait prendre une tout autre tournure apparemment. Moi qui pensait la refroidir avec cette histoire de baise. Elle n'avait donc pas fini de me surprendre.  
>Remuant la tête de droite à gauche, je fis mine de réfléchir à la question avant de reprendre :<p>

- Comment savoir si cela vaudra vraiment le coup ?

S'avançant lentement vers moi, Buffy tendit ses main vers mon visage. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma peau, je sentis un frisson parcourir tout mon corps. Ses paumes se pressèrent contre mes joues, chaudes et bienveillantes. Alors que les yeux émeraudes n'avaient pas lâcher les miens depuis le début, la blonde referma lentement ses paupières. Je m'aperçus à ce moment-là que j'avais cessé de respirer dès le premier contact. Doucement, sa bouche se posa contre la mienne.  
>La baiser était tendre, mais intense. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur indescriptible. Je crus que j'allais faire tomber mon plateau avant de me ressaisir. Apparemment, Buffy ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour me convaincre. Elle devait vraiment tenir à Willow. J'en serais presque jalouse.<br>Alors que je voulais titiller la blonde avec ma langue, comme ayant lu dans mes pensée, cette dernière se retira. Gênée, elle se frotta nerveusement son coude de sa main. Jetant timidement un regard vers mon visage, Buffy déclara :

- Considère cela comme le payement de ta prémonition de tout à l'heure.

Arquant un sourcil, je fis mine d'hésiter. Mais le petit sourire sur mes lèvres devaient certainement me trahir. Finalement, je fis un clin d'œil à ces demoiselles avant de repartir avec mon plateau.

Fermant ma porte d'entrée, je jetai mon sac à même le sol. J'étais complètement épuisée. Ma veste retirée puis, suspendue au porte manteau, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon horloge. Il était minuit passé. Malgré la fatigue, je décidai tout de même aller prendre une douche. L'odeur de tabac et de sueurs du pub me collaient encore à le peau. Jetant mes vêtements n'importe où dans mon appartement, je fonçai sans plus attendre sous la douche.  
>Lorsque l'eau chaude s'écoula sur ma peau, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Quelle douce sensation ! Je crois bien que j'étais en train de vivre le meilleur moment de ma journée. Quoique, le baise n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Cessons de nier l'évidence, c'était génial.<br>Une fois toute propre, je me pavanai dans mon petit chez moi avec juste une petite serviette sur la tête. Traversant les lieux, je me dirigeai tranquillement vers mon réfrigérateur. Une petite bière à la main, ma prochaine destination fut mon canapé. Bien installée, je profitai de mon repos que je considérait avoir amplement mérité.

Allumant la télévision, je mis les infos. Ce n'étais que des rediffusions, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de me pencher dessus aujourd'hui. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais j'aimais découvrir ce qui se passait dans le monde. Le fait de savoir que certains événements se produisaient avec ou sans ma participation était, comment dire... réconfortant ? Je ne pensais plus porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Plus depuis que j'avais cessé de vouloir aider les gens autour de moi. Mais j'avais un besoin permanent de savoir que tout ne dépendait pas de moi.  
>Si une banque en Europe croulait sous les dettes et faisait faillite, ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je n'aurais rien pu faire. Lorsqu'on racontait qu'une terrible tempête avait emporté des vies avec elle. Une fois de plus, je n'y pouvais rien. Et la famine dans le tiers monde... Bon, je sais, c'était un peu tordu comme façon de penser. Mais ce genre de chose m'apaisait un point c'est tout.<br>Soudain, un visage bien familier apparut à l'écran. Me redressant légèrement sur le canapé, j'augmentai le volume du son. Les médias étaient en train d'interviewer un homme d'une très haute importance. C'était le PDG d'une immense société immobilière de Los Angeles. En bas de l'écran, on pouvait lire dans la bande d'information : Monsieur Lehane, directeur de House & Co.  
>Et bien, mon cher petit papa, cela fait six ans que je n'avais pas vu ta sale tête. Mon pauvre, tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux. Sans parler de cette couleur de cheveux... Depuis quand étais-tu blond ? Que je sache, c'est de toi que je tiens ma tignasse. Des cheveux blancs en trop, mon papounet ?<br>La commentatrice déclara :

_Monsieur Lehane, un homme beau, riche et... célibataire. Cette homme d'affaire a vraiment tout pour lui. Mesdames, si vous êtes en quête de l'homme parfait... Veuf depuis plus de six ans, cette homme inaccessible s'ouvrira-t-il enfin à une vie de famille ?_

Vous avez aussi oublié de dire aux futurs prétendantes que ce cher monsieur possède une ravissante fille qui, si elle montre du doigt, peut tuer n'importe qui, fis-je remarquer à la journaliste qui ne pouvait bien sûr, pas m'entendre. Mais bien sûr, notre richissime homme avait omis ce petit détail.  
>La boîte de mon père avait grimpé les échelons à une vitesse records ces trois dernières années. Rien de bien étonnant, si personne n'était au courant de mon existence. J'étais certaine que mon paternel lui-même, devais penser que je n'étais qu'au final, qu'un terrible cauchemar du passé.<br>Levant ma bière vers l'écran, je déclarai :

- Je lève ma bouteille à ton honneur, mon très cher père. Puisses-tu t'étouffer avec ton champagne. Santé !

Avalant cul sec, je reposai brutalement ma boisson vide sur la table basse. Ce n'était pas assez, j'allais avoir besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort. J'avais besoin d'oublier cette douleur dans ma poitrine. D'oublier le goût amer de la trahison. Pleurer ? J'avais déjà versé assez de larmes durant mes cinq ans d'internement. Il ne me restait plus que de la haine et de la souffrance.  
>Animée par la colère, je frappai une nouvelle fois ma bouteille contre la table. N'ayant pas contrôlé ma force, le verre se brisa. Des petites particules s'enfoncèrent dans ma main. Mais je m'en fichais, je savourai cette douce sensation. Oui, douce car elle me faisait momentanément oublier le martyr dont souffrait mon cœur. Regardant mes blessures, je retirai très lentement chaque bout de cristal de ma chair. Puis, je restai là, à contempler mon sang couler petit à petit.<br>Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone portable vibrer. Comme sortie de ma transe, je sursautai. Telle une gifle me réveillant de mes rêveries, je plissai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sortir l'appareil de ma poche. Je venais de recevoir un message. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je vis qu'il venait de la part de Buffy.

_ Rendez-vous demain à pancake's Smile à 7h. Je prie pour que tout se passe bien. Bonne nuit, Faith et à très bientôt._

_ PS : n'oublie pas qu'on a fait un marché, je te donnerai ce que je te dois. Alors ne nous pose pas un lapin !_

A 7h du matin ? C'était une blague ! Je suis même presque certaine que la mort dormait encore à cette heure-là. Me demander de me lever si tôt un jour de congé, c'était inhumain ! Buffy, tu devras me payer un supplément. Peut-être devrais revoir les clauses du contrat.  
>Relisant encore une fois le sms, je tournai mon regard vers mon autre main en sang. Quelle idiote je faisais... Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Passant ma main sous l'eau, je tentai de nettoyer un tant soit peu les dégâts. Puis, j'ouvris ma pharmacie où je sortis un bandage que je passai autour de ma blessure après l'avoir désinfectée.<br>Les soins terminés, je m'empressai de retourner dans ma chambre. Apparemment, je n'allais pas avoir droit à mes huit heures de sommeil. Je n'avais donc plus une minute à perdre. Ce fut sans difficulté que je m'endormis ce soir-là. Épuisée, meurtrie et... bizarrement, heureuse.

- Ici, la Terre, nous tentons de communiquer avec la planète Faith, déclara Buffy en secouant sa main devant mes yeux. Faith ?  
>- Mmmh ? grommelai-je encore à moitié endormie.<p>

Affalée sur le table, j'avais dissimulé ma tête entre mes bras que j'avais croisés. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais réussi à ramper jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Vu le mal que j'avais eu à me lever ce matin, j'avais bien cru ne pas venir. Aller savoir ce qui m'avait finalement motivé...

- Tu vas prendre des pancakes ? demanda Willow qui avait le visage dissimulé derrière le menu.  
>- Je déteste les pancakes, grondai-je en relevant mon regard par-dessus mes avant-bras. Du café... Par pitié, du café !<br>- Il va bien falloir que tu avales quelque chose, rétorqua Buffy d'un air maternel. Pas de chance pour toi, il n'y a que des pancakes à manger ici. C'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont appelé cette endroit ''Pakake's Smile''. Alors, souris !  
>- Très drôle... C'est pas moi qui ai choisi de venir ici. Et pis... Pourquoi aussi tôt ?<p>

Même si je connaissais la réponse à la question, je me devais de rouspéter. Enfouissant à nouveau mon visage entre mes bras, je lâchai un soupir.  
>Après quelques minutes, j'entendis la serveuse s'approcher. Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de lever la tête. Et voyant mon inactivité, la blonde décida de commander pour moi. Comme c'était gentil de sa part, mais je gardai bien à l'esprit que mon état de zombie était entièrement de sa faute. Aimable ou pas, je n'allais pas me laisser aussi facilement attendrir. Aujourd'hui, je serais d'humeur massacrante.<br>Après avoir tout écrit, la jeune femme s'éloigna tranquillement. Puis, les deux filles à ma table se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. C'était parfait, si elles ne me prêtaient pas la moindre attention, j'allais pouvoir piquer un somme en douce. De mon vivant, je n'avais jamais eu de prémonition durant mon sommeil. Mais elles n'étaient pas obligées de connaître ce petit détail.

- Bon, Faith, tu vas tirer la tronche encore pendant longtemps ? questionna Buffy qui semblait perdre patience.  
>- Oh non, oublie-moi et parle de... Comment déjà ? D'alex machin chose qui tentait de sortir avec miss populaire. Ou encore de votre professeur Giles que je trouvais étrangement un peu trop proche de ses élèves. Enfin, ce n'était pas mes oignons.<p>

La blonde toussa fortement certainement dans le but d'attirer mon attention.

- Votre correspondant est momentanément absent, veuillez réessayer plus tard, dis-je en imitant la voix de la pouffiasse qu'on avait tout le temps envie d'étrangler avec le fil du téléphone.

Soudain, Buffy frappa brutalement sur la table, pas loin de mes oreilles. Ne m'y attendant pas, je sursautai et me redressai contre le dossier de mon siège. Le peu de monde qu'il y avait dans la cantine se tourna vers nous pour nous dévisager. Le cœur encore paniqué, je fixai la blonde d'un air interrogateur.

- Un moustique, déclara cette dernière d'un ton hautain. Encore un peu et il allait se déposer sur ta tête.  
>- Ah ah... répondis-je avec un sourire peu rassurant.<p>

Alors que je m'apprêtai à renvoyer une réplique cinglante, la serveuse arriva. Willow rit nerveusement avant d'accepter gracieusement sa commande. Sauvé par le café, ma petite Buffy. Mais gare à ton petit derrière, pensai-je en prenant ma boisson chaude entre mes mains. Humant l'odeur de mon arabica, je me laissai enivrer par cette saveur. Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, je trempai mes lèvres dans la chaleur du liquide sombre.  
>Un sourire béa se dessina sur mon visage pendant que je fermai les yeux pour mieux m'en délecter.<p>

- Avec du café, tu deviens quelqu'un de totalement différent, commenta la rouquine avec un petit rire.  
>- Il faut prendre note, ajouta Buffy qui prit une bouchée de son pancake.<p>

Et à en voir son expression, cela devait être tout aussi divin que mon café. Ravalant ma salive, je me rappelais du dernier petit déjeuner de ce genre que j'avais mangé. Oh, c'était il y avait bien longtemps. Le jour de mes douze ans... Et depuis, je m'étais mise à haïr mon plat favori.  
>Je repris une gorgée de mon délicieux café. Au même moment, la rouquine se mit en mouvement.<p>

- Je reviens, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, annonça Willow en se relevant.

Buffy tourna irrémédiablement son regard dans ma direction. Je la regardai un instant, perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par là..? Ah, non! Même pas en rêve! Je n'irais pas avec elle aux...

- N'y pense même pas, grognai-je méchamment en détournant mes yeux de la blonde.  
>- Bon, d'accord... soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son amie. Fais vite alors.<p>

La rouquine acquiesça et partit sans dire un mot de plus. J'espérais pour elle qu'elle n'allait pas claquer sur le trône. Cela serait un manque total de classe... Autant mourir avec un minimum de dignité.

- S'il n'y a rien qui se produit, commença gentiment Buffy qui se pencha vers moi, cela voudrait peut-être dire que Willow est sauvée, non?  
>- Va savoir... répliquai-je un peu perplexe. Il est vrai que d'habitude, la mort enchaine ses attaques et ne laisse rarement trainer ses futures victimes.<br>- J'espère que c'est terminé alors...  
>- Si c'est le cas, j'aimerai bien pouvoir retourner à ma vie palpitante de serveuse.<p>

Mon interlocutrice se tourna dans ma direction avec un charmant sourire. Relevant un sourcil, je me surpris de savoir que j'aurais presque pu en rougir. J'avais passé peu de temps en compagnie de Buffy, mais je pouvais pertinemment avouer que cela ne me déplaisait pas. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant que je prenne coutume à ce genre de sentiment. Cela ne m'attirera que des problèmes à coup sûr.  
>Découpant une autre part de son pancake, la blonde piqua dedans avec sa fourchette. Et contre toute attente, elle le tendit dans ma direction. Relevant les sourcils puis, les fronçant, je rétorquai doucement :<p>

- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça.  
>- Comment peux-tu dire cela alors que tu n'y as même pas goûté, contredit Buffy qui ne retira pas sa main. En plus, c'est les meilleures de tout Sunnydale. Tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose, crois-moi.<br>- J'en prends le risque.  
>- S'il te plaît ?<p>

Levant mes yeux vers mon interlocutrice, je vis que cette dernière me fit la moue. Mais ce n'était un bout de pancake, pourquoi faisait-elle tout un cirque pour ça ? Et le pire, pourquoi avais-je du mal à refuser ? Parce que son visage me faisait pitié ou m'attendrissait ?  
>Lâchant un gros soupir, je me penchai en avant et pris dans ma bouche ce que m'offrait la blonde. Doucement, je mâchai la nourriture. Ce goût et cette saveur m'étaient tellement familiers. J'eus beaucoup de mal à avaler ce petit morceau de pancake. Et à peine arrivé dans mon estomac que je sentis déjà que j'allais en être malade.<p>

- C'est bon à en mourir, tu ne penses pas ? Me demanda Buffy qui se prit une bouchée avec plaisir.  
>- A en crever, ouais...<p>

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Ma nouvelle rencontre continuait gentiment son petit déjeuner tandis que je terminai mon café. Il allait m'en falloir un deuxième, si je voulais pouvoir tenir ne serait-ce qu'une demi-journée. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je jetai rapidement un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme se trouvant en face de moi. La blonde était tranquillement en train de nager dans le bonheur. Dévorant son assiette, elle mangeait avec une délicatesse non-feinte. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient magnifiques sous les quelques rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les stores.  
>Soudain, son regard croisa le mien.<p>

- Si rien ne se passe ce matin, déclara Buffy en croisant ses bras, souriante. Ça ne te dirait pas de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant cette après-midi?  
>- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé de tel propos de ta part, ricanai-je en connaissant parfaitement les pensées saines de la jeune fille.<br>- Mais... Idiote! Je ne parle pas de ce genre d'idées tordues qui trainent dans ta tête. Mais maintenant que nous sommes amies, on pourrait faire autre chose que de guetter chaque seconde pour la vie de Willow. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus amusant en même temps que la surveillance.

Amies, hein? C'était aller assez vite en besogne. J'étais encore au niveau ''cloporte'', mais bon, cela restait mon avis personnel.  
>Mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer, ma vision se brouilla subitement. Ma tête me fit souffrir le martyr. Posant ma main contre mon front, je tentais de garder mes esprits. Respirant douloureusement, j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque prémonition, mes maux de tête devenaient de plus en plus puissant.<br>Buffy s'empressa de venir me maintenir avant que je ne m'écroule sur le sol. Me retenant par les épaules, elle me lança un regard inquiet. Pour qui était-elle inquiète? Pour moi ou alors pour Willow?  
>Resserrant mes dents afin de ne pas hurler de souffrance, j'essayai tant bien que mal d'articuler des mots:<p>

- Dans... Elle...

Il fallait irrémédiablement que je me ressaisisse ou sinon...  
>La blonde resserra son étreinte. La tête plaquée sous son cou, je pouvais entendre les battements affolés du cœur de Buffy. Pourtant, rien dans ses gestes ne trahissaient cette panique. Cette fille possédait un sang froid impressionnant d'une certaine manière. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en émerveiller.<p>

- Willow... repris-je du mieux que je pouvais. Dans les toilettes... Elle glisser et... se fracasser la violemment la tête ! Dépêches-toi!  
>- Ok! répondit fermement la blonde en me redressant. Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite!<p>

Sans plus attendre, cette dernière s'empressa d'aller secourir son amie. Allait-elle réussir à la sauver cette fois-ci? Buffy essayait pour la deuxième fois d'affronter la mort pour la même prime. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait gagner.  
>Mais à quoi bon? La mort reviendra encore et encore... Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il ne fallait en aucun cas, aspirer à une victoire complète. On pouvait gagner un combat, mais pas la guerre contre la grande faucheuse. Pourtant... Un curieux sentiment naissait dans mon cœur. Sentiment que je balayai aussi tôt car je ne le connaissais déjà que trop bien à l'époque.<br>Puis, mes forces m'abandonnèrent lentement. La fatigue et la douleur eurent rapidement raison de moi et je sombrai dans le néant.

A mon réveil, dès que j'ouvris mes paupières, je reconnue immédiatement la chambre, celle de Buffy. Les deux jours passés où j'avais dû prouver mon don, cette dernière avait eu pour idée qu'elle, Willow et moi ne nous quittions pas, même pour aller dormir. Notre QG était donc sa chambre.  
>Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Tournant instinctivement mon regard vers l'autre personne dans la pièce, je découvris avec surprise que c'était la rouquine qui se trouvait à mon chevet. En réalité, deux choses me choqua sur le moment. La première était le fait que la meilleure amie de Buffy soit encore en vie. Et la seconde était que je ressentis une sorte de déception que ce soit elle et non la blonde qui se trouvait là.<p>

- Tu es enfin réveillée, acclama joyeusement Willow en se relevant. Quel soulagement! Je vais tout de suite prévenir Buffy, elle était morte d'inquiétude. J'ai dû l'obliger de me laisser reprendre le relais, cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle ne s'était pas reposée.  
>- Quelques heures? m'exclamai-je, curieuse.<br>- Oui, tu dors depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant. Pour peu, on allait t'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais les ambulanciers, avant de te ramener ici, avaient supposé que c'était dû à une terrible migraine.

Rien qu'au mot ''hôpital'', je pouvais sentir mon corps frissonner d'effroi. Systématiquement, j'entourai mes bras autour de moi comme si je voulais me protéger de quelque chose. Et oui, je m'étais bien évanouie à cause de mes maux de tête. Cela allait me tuer un jour, j'en étais de plus en plus certaine.  
>Willow s'empressa de sortir de la chambre en hurlant le nom de la blonde à plusieurs reprises. Reposant à nouveau ma tête contre l'oreiller, je fermai mes yeux tout en soupirant. J'étais exténuée... Quel prochain coup allais-tu nous offrir, chère faucheuse? N'abandonnais-tu donc jamais?<br>Soudain, quelque chose de lourd coupa mon souffle. Ouvrant les yeux sous le choc, je marmonnai avec le peu d'oxygène qui me restait:

- Salut... Buffy  
>- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais! avoua-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon cou.<br>- Peut-être, mais je vais de nouveau repartir pour l'au-delà, si tu continues de m'étouffer comme ça...  
>- Ah? Pardon! s'excusa Buffy en se retirant rapidement, me laissant par la même occasion continuer de vivre.<p>

Je repris un peu d'air avant de me redresser gentiment en sortant mes pieds du lit. Mon crâne tapait encore un peu, mais cela était soutenable. Bon, apparemment, je n'avais pas raté grand chose durant ma convalescence. Tout semblait bien se passer.

- Tu veux peut-être boire quelque chose ou manger? me demanda gentiment Willow.  
>- Un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine si possible, réclamai-je finalement à cause de mon maux de tête qui risquait de frapper fort à tout moment.<br>- Encore tes migraines, déclara Buffy d'une voix inquiète. Il faudrait peut-être sérieusement songer à aller consulter un médecin.

Le regard blasé que je lui rendis, fit largement comprendre à la blonde mon opinion sur le fait de voir un docteur. Cette dernière soupira en tapotant amicalement mon front de son poing. Je compris son message: ''Ne viens pas te plaindre après''. Mais je n'en avais pas la moindre intention!  
>Notre contact visuel et physique cessèrent immédiatement lorsque nous entendîmes Willow arriver dans le couloir. Entrant gentiment dans la chambre, elle me tendit un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine.<p>

- Merci, dis-je pour rester courtoise.

Même si intérieurement, je savais que c'était à cause de sa personne que je me sentais aussi fatiguée. La suivre et m'ennuyer à longueur de journée, oui, c'était épuisant.

Voilà trois jours que rien ne s'était produit depuis le fameux incident à Pakake's Smile. Peut-être que la mort n'avait plus envie de jouer avec nous. Dans tous les cas, le groupe avait décidé d'offrir le quartier libre à ses membres.  
>Ce fut avec une joie non-dissimulée que je retournai à la tranquillité de mon appartement. Me préparant tranquillement un café, j'avais laissé la télévision allumée afin de mettre un peu de bruits dans ma demeure. Car bien évidemment, passer quatre jours avec deux pipelettes à un appartement vide de vie, cela faisait une sacré différence.<br>Prenant une gorgée bien chaude de ma liqueur noire, je soufflai:

- Enfin un peu de paix et de tranquillité...

Ou pas... Car je sentis mon téléphone portable vibrer dans ma poche. Et je découvris assez rapidement que cela venait de mon patron qui m'avait envoyé un magnifique message. Apparemment, il n'avait guère apprécié mon petit congé et exigeait ma présence ce soir au Bronze sous peine d'être licenciée.  
>Je soupirai fortement. Quoi que je fasse, le monde fera toujours tout pour m'épuiser jusqu'au bout. Finissant rapidement mon café, j'attrapai ma veste en cuir, éteignis ma télévision et je quittai sans plus attendre les lieux.<p>

Passant par la porte de derrière, je pris le passage réservé aux employés du Bronze. Je fonçai rapidement au vestiaire pour femme. Après avoir déposé mes affaires dans mon casier et enfiler le t-shirt du bar, je partis me coiffer devant le miroir. Ma queue de cheval terminée, je fixai un instant mon reflet. Malgré ma fatigue, mon visage semblait revigoré, plein d'énergie. Apparemment, mes petites vacances improvisées m'avaient fait plus de bien que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre.  
>Lorsque je sortis des vestiaires, je croisai mon patron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment être content de me voir. Me barrant le chemin, il me toisa d'un air sévère. A cause de sa grosse barbe, on ne pouvait remarquer qu'il serrait nerveusement la mâchoire. J'allais apparemment passer un sale quart d'heure.<p>

- Crois-moi, petite, menaça-t-il d'une voix grave et affectée par l'alcool et le tabac, prend encore une fois tes congés à la dernière minute et je te vire !  
>- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage, rétorquai-je en tentant de paraître le moins agacée que possible. Je ne prends presque aucun congé depuis que je bosse ici.<br>- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, jeune fille !

C'était la meilleure ! Je travaillai pour cette pourriture avec un salaire misérable en fin de mois sans broncher. Et il osait critiquer que je prenne de petite vacance pour la première fois depuis les cinq mois où j'avais été embauchée ? Si je n'étais pas aussi désespérée, je l'aurai...

- Mes excuses, patron, repris-je docilement en baissant un peu la tête. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Relevant le menton afin de prouver sa supériorité, le barbu s'enleva du chemin. Mon orgueil qui ne demandait qu'à lui sauter à la figure, fut blessé et frustré. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Dans notre société actuelle, tu trames ou tu crèves. Ou, si t'avais vraiment de la chance, tu remportes le jackpot avec la fortune de papa et maman.  
>Pour couronner la fin de ma soirée, on était samedi soir. Et donc, c'était complet dans le Bronze. La salle était tellement bondée que j'avais beaucoup de mal à passer avec mon plateau. Mais ce qui m'était le plus désagréable, fut que mon corps devait frôler ceux de personnes en sueur. Il n'y avait rien de plus charmant pour me mette de bonne humeur.<br>Scrutant vaguement la pièce, je découvris avec agacement qu'une connaissance à moi se trouvait bel et bien là. Frottant mon front d'agacement, j'observai Buffy qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Je croyais qu'on avait quartier libre. Mince alors, je mettrai ma main à coupé que la rouquine était là aussi. Où étai-elle ?  
>J'avais beau regarder partout, je ne trouvai pas celle que je cherchai. Interloquée, je tournai une nouvelle fois mon regard vers la blonde. Cette fois-ci, cette dernière me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ravalant difficilement ma salive, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas me détacher des siens. Comme envoûtée, mon corps ne voulait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Le temps semblait subitement s'arrêter autour de moi. Dans ce bain de foule étouffant, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle.<p>

Revenant à mes esprits, je secouai la tête avec un petit sourire moqueur. Depuis quand je me la jouai romantique ? Serrant mon plateau contre ma taille, je tentai gentiment de rejoindre celle qui semblait réussir à me faire délirer. Buffy ne bougea pas de sa place et attendait bien sagement que je la rejoigne.  
>Mon sourire s'estompa lorsque je vis deux hommes tourner autour de Buffy. Les deux idiots semblaient être à plus d'une bière apparemment. Le visage rouge, le premier posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde pendant que son ami gloussait. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. Leur jetant un regard assassin, elle repoussa l'ivrogne d'un geste simple, mais expéditif. Les deux garçons rirent et ne semblèrent pas comprendre la leçon.<br>Serrant les poings, je vis que Buffy allait en venir aux mains. Ah non, pas de bagarre, ici. C'était comme l'effet mouton, il suffisait qu'une seule personne s'amuse à envoyer des coups pour que tout le monde s'y mette. Et vu la foule de ce soir, cela allait être catastrophique. Quoique, je n'étais pas contre de castagner quelques petites têtes ce soir pour me défouler. Des gars barbus, si ce n'était pas trop demander.

- Un problème ? intervins-je en attrapant le poignet de la blonde afin de couper son élan.

Celle qui me considérait comme son amie, me toisa un instant. A voir son visage, elle n'était pas très contente que je l'empêche de cogner. Mais son attention revint ses les deux messieurs quand l'un de ses derniers répondit :

- Tout allait parfaitement bien, mademoiselle. Cette fille ne sait juste pas encore qu'elle est raide dingue de moi.

Alors que Buffy allait répliquer, je tirai légèrement sur son bras afin de l'en empêcher. Puis, arquant un sourcil, je pris un air aguicheur.

- Raide dingue de toi, hein ? susurrai-je mielleusement avant de me tourner vers Buffy. Chérie, tu ne me devais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Mon interlocutrice m'interrogea un instant du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais quand elle fronçait ainsi des sourcils. Puis, se rappelant de notre marché, un éclat s'illumina dans ses pupilles. Et oui, je n'avais pas encore été récompensé pour ma dernière prémonition. Et lorsque je vis la blonde se mordiller sensuellement la lèvre, je sus qu'elle avait enfin compris ce que je lui sous-entendais.  
>Déhanchant lentement contre moi, Buffy passa sa main derrière ma nuque. La caresse me fit frissonner, mais pas un seul instant, je ne la quittai du regard. La dévorant littéralement, elle approcha sa magnifique bouche. Trop impatiente, je l'attrapai par la taille afin d'accélérer le mouvement. Ses lèvres ardentes se collèrent contre les miennes.<br>Mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas simplement me contenter d'un chaste baiser. Non, la note allait être plus salée sur ce coup. Mordillant le bas de sa bouche, je sentis Buffy m'attirer plus fortement contre elle. Rapidement, ma langue pénétra entre ses lèvres et alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Au premier contact, ma partenaire émit un gémissement que – dans tout ce vacarme – j'étais la seule à en sentir les vibrations.

- Putain, mec, c'est trop bon ! commenta l'un des deux hommes qui jubilait sur place, complètement excité.

Je ne brisai pas encore le contact. Explorant cette bouche de ma langue, je titillai mon employeuse sans la moindre retenue. Et fort heureuse de constater que cette dernière n'était pas radine en récompense, je n'eus aucun scrupule à poser ma main libre sur ses fesses. Hoquetant de surprise, Buffy se retira doucement. Nos nez se touchèrent légèrement. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres encore un peu humide.  
>Nous sortîmes de notre monde lorsqu'un des deux abrutis gloussa :<p>

- Mes chéries, que diriez-vous si je vous proposais mon aide ?  
>- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Buffy en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Tu remarqueras que je suis déjà bien accompagnée. Et comme tu l'as dit, je ne sais pas encore que je suis raide dingue de toi. Je crois même que je vais l'ignorer le restant de ma vie.<p>

Notre petit malin allait répliquer, mais ne tenant plus, je plaquai furieusement ma main entre ses jambes avant de me rapprocher contre lui. De loin, on pourrait simplement croire que je le chauffai, mais... seulement de loin ! Car vu la force que j'usai autour de ses bourses, je ne pense pas que mon cher ami soit du même avis. Ravalant difficilement sa salive, il tourna vers moi un regard mi-colérique, mi-apeuré.

- Tu sais, mon cher Bob. Oui, Bob, je trouve que cela va bien à ta tête de nœud, expliquai-je doucement avec un grand sourire. On te rappellera le jour où on aura besoin de ta minuscule baguette magique. En attendant, si tu tiens à ce que j'ai dans la main là, je te conseillerai de te tenir tranquille.

Faisant une légère pression... Bon d'accord, une forte pression – c'était plus fort que moi – je décidai de relâcher ensuite mes otages. Ma victime était pliée en deux et commença à m'insulter de toutes les horreurs de son vocabulaire d'ivrogne. Prenant la relève, son ami se plaça devant moi, l'air fort menaçant et mécontent.

- Tu te crois peut-être maligne, débuta-t-il en faisant craquer les os de ses doigts – ouh le méchant ! On va voir si tu vas encore le faire une fois que...  
>- Salut, Carlos ! déclarai-je joyeusement en regardant par-dessus le gringalet qui me menaçait.<p>

Se retournant lentement, le garçon se rendit compte qu'un bloc de muscles se tenait juste derrière lui. Carlos était l'un des videurs du Bronze et aussi, l'un des rares collègues avec qui je pouvais m'entendre. Cela venait peut-être du fait qu'il était peu bavard.  
>Du haut de ses deux mètres, il toisa la minuscule larve sous lui. Qui faisait moins le malin maintenant ?<p>

- Il y a un problème ? me demanda mon camarade tout en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes en question.  
>- Oh, rien de bien grave, tu sais, répondis-je avec innocence pendant que mes deux nouveaux amis me suppliaient du regard.<p>

J'aurais presque eu pitié d'eux. Allons, je n'étais pas une personne si mauvaise que cela, si ? Connaissant Carlos, s'il devait sévir, il le fera de manière très musclé. Réputé pour sa force et sa violence sans nom, le patron aurait bien voulu éviter d'embaucher cet homme aux multiples problèmes et plaintes. Mais il fallait avoué que depuis qu'il bossait au Bronze, le taux de bagarres avait diminué de cinquante pour cent. Non, laissez ces deux maigrichons affronter monsieur muscle allait me faire mal au cœur... Je n'allais pas dire qu'ils m'avaient menacé. Cela fera ma bonne action de la soirée.

- Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal, repris-je doucement d'un ton conciliant. Ils ont juste fait quelques remarques désobligeantes à mon amie et à moi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent lentement de la tête comme s'ils étaient désolés. Soudain, Carlos attrapa chacun d'entre eux par les épaules avant de serrer ses prises. Puis, il tira les deux zigotos vers l'extérieur du pub. Impuissants, les garçons ne comprenaient pas la situation et me dévisagèrent.  
>Posant la main sur ma bouche, je feignis la surprise. Bah mince alors, j'avais complètement oublié que Carlos n'aimait surtout pas qu'on manque de respect aux femmes. Quelle petite sotte, je fais ! Et moi qui croyait bien faire... Les pauvres chéris, ils allaient passer un très mauvais moment. Mais ça leur passera, j'en étais certaine.<p>

Retournant finalement mon attention vers Buffy, cette dernière remarqua subitement qu'elle avait encore ses bras autour de moi. Elle se retira doucement avant de me jeter un de ses petits sourires à faire fondre un glacier.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je enfin en regardant en direction du bar pour savoir si mon patron pouvait m'apercevoir. Je te manquai tant que cela ?  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la blonde d'un ton faussement outré. J'ai le droit de sortir où je veux, figure-toi.<br>- Ah, ouais ? Au Bronze, un samedi soir et ce, toute seule ?

La blonde détourna la tête un instant. Comme nerveuse, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place. Les mains derrière le dos, elle se tenait sur une jambe pendant que l'autre tournoyai sur la pointe des pieds. Puis, comme ne pouvant plus tenir, Buffy avoue :

- Bon, d'accord ! Je suis venue pour te voir.  
>- Ah bon ? repris-je faussement surprise en arquant mes sourcils.<br>- J'étais passée chez toi, mais vu qu'il y avait personne, j'avais supposé que peut-être, tu travaillais ce soir.

Bien évidemment, cela ne t'avais pas frôlé l'esprit que je pouvais tout aussi bien me trouver en charmante compagnie en train de... Non, cela ne lui frôlerait vraiment jamais l'esprit. Cela était bien dommage.

- Et maintenant que tu m'as trouvée ? questionnai-je malicieusement.  
>- Et bien, euh... Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement mon interlocutrice un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue te chercher, à vrai dire.<br>- Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?  
>- Non, merci, je le connais déjà.<p>

Alors que j'allais continuer à taquiner cette dernière, je fis au loin, que mon patron regardait tout autour de lui. Il devait certainement me chercher. Ça sentait le roussi ! Regardant rapidement ma montre, je vis avec soulagement que je terminai mon service dans une demi-heure.

- J'ai du travail, là, déclarai-je en tapotant l'épaule de Buffy. Mais je termine dans trente minutes. Ça te dirais d'aller boire quelque chose dans endroit plus tranquille ?  
>- Ça serait volontiers.<p>

Lui souriant, je me faufilai rapidement dans la foule. Il fallait que je revienne au bar avec un plateau bien rempli sinon, gare à mes fesses !

Ouvrant ma porte avec fracas, j'entrai hâtivement dans mon appartement. Buffy me chevauchant à moitié, mélangeait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nos lèvres qui ne s'étaient pas décollées depuis que nous étions sortie de l'ascenseur, se firent plus désireuses. Rapidement, sans nous détacher l'une de l'autre, nous retirons nos vestes. Jetant mon sac à dos avec fracas sur le sol, mes mains enfin libre, se jetèrent à l'exploration.  
>Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un sortir dans le couloir. C'était certainement mon vieux et agréable voisin qui venait se plaindre. Brisant le baiser à contre cœur, je tournai la tête vers l'extérieur de mon chez moi et hurla avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit :<p>

- Oh, la ferme, toi !

Je refermai immédiatement ma porte d'entrée à coup de pied. Buffy gloussa faiblement, tout comme moi, elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de respirer. Attrapant son visage entre mes mains, je dérobai une nouvelle fois son souffle. Et malgré son besoin vital en oxygène, la blonde ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle en demandait plus !  
>Après avoir fini mon travail, Buffy et moi étions allée tranquillement dans un café. Nous avions discuter. J'avais appris à la connaître plus. Ce qu'elle faisait dans sa vie, sa famille. Elle ne m'avait pas tenu rigueur lorsque je fus réticente de parler de la mienne. Après, comme à chaque fois, on parlait de mon don. Et finalement, alors que nous devions reprendre chacune notre route, j'eus l'audace de demander à la blonde de passer boire quelque chose chez moi. Et les choses entrainant une autre...<br>Dans notre élan passionné, nos jambes butâmes contre le canapé. Sans qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit, nous nous écroulâmes dessus. Heureusement pour moi, ma partenaire n'était pas bien lourde. Se retrouvant en position dominante, cela ne parut pas déplaire à Buffy qui couvrit mon cou de baisers. Je gémis d'amusement et de d'excitation.  
>Alors que j'allais me redresser, mon amie me plaqua à nouveau contre les coussins. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle me fit comprendre que maintenant, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Je n'étais pas du genre à rester les bras croisés dans ce genre de situation. Mais j'étais prête à faire un effort. Je serais docile aussi infiniment que je tiendrai. Me connaissant, cela ne durera pas bien longtemps.<br>Soulevant légèrement mon t-shirt, les mains chaudes de Buffy glissèrent délicieusement sur mon ventre. Elle embrassa mon nombril à plusieurs reprises, provoquant des mouvements à mon bassin. Relevant de plus en plus le tissu, la jeune femme débuta son ascension sensuelle. Me mordant les lèvres, je mis mes mains derrière ma tête afin de m'empêcher de les déposer avec possessivité sur ma partenaire.  
>Mon soutient-gorge se dévoila. Les caresses sur ma poitrine allaient me rendre dingue. Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je me redressai brutalement. Je fis taire les protestations en posant ma bouche contre la geignarde. Ma langue partit rapidement en quête de sa camarade. Devenant maître de la situation, je me mis à genou et attrapa les jambes de Buffy afin de la tirer sous mon corps.<p>

- Ce n'est pas juste, gémit-elle après avoir réussi à fuir mes lèvres.  
>- Rien n'est juste dans ce monde, rétorquai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau avidement.<p>

Ses mains sous mon t-shirt, la blonde enfonça ses ongles dans ma chair. La sensation me fit grogner de plaisir. Mon excitation accroissait de secondes en secondes. Si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille, je ne répondrai plus de rien.  
>Soudain, je me souvins que j'avais passé ma soirée dans un bar puant le tabac et l'alcool. Relâchant doucement les lèvres de Buffy, je la dévorai du regard. Celle-ci en fit de même. Ses yeux d'un vert si envoûtant semblait sonder mon âme. Ils étaient magnifiques.<br>Caressant le visage de cette dernière, je lui susurrai :

- Et si on allait prendre une douche en même temps ?

La blonde me sourit en empoignant mon t-shirt. Et sans même prévenir, elle me l'ôta subitement. Amusée, je commençai à déboutonner bien lentement sa chemise blanche. Je pouvais lire l'impatience sur son visage, ce qui me poussa encore plus à prendre mon temps. La naissance de sa poitrine se dévoila sous mes yeux. Des merveilles...  
>Nous nous redressâmes rapidement. Collant à nouveau nos lèvres les unes contre les autres, nous nous dirigeâmes maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pas de chance pour Buffy, la porte était fermée. La plaquant sauvagement contre le bois, je laissai promener mes mains de haut en bas. Mais mon adversaire trouva la poignée de la porte et m'attira à l'intérieur. Dans la précipitation, Buffy et moi avions failli tomber sur le carrelage. A la dernière minute, se tenant l'une et l'autre, nous rétablîmes notre équilibre.<br>Ensemble, nous rimes avant de reprendre les choses là où nous les avons laissé.

Quelque chose chatouillait mon cou, agacée, je lâchai un petit grognement. La chose s'arrêta un instant avant de prendre des plus belles. Cette fois-ci, je me tournai sur le côté. A cet instant, les rayons du soleil vinrent frapper mes paupières endormies. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je vis qu'il faisait jour. Et contrairement à d'habitude, je venais de me réveiller avec une certaine bonne humeur.  
>Étirant mes bras, je me recouchai sur le dos. A ce moment-là, un corps chaud vint se blottir contre moi. Je faillis sursauter de surprise lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revint à l'esprit. Aussi nue que moi, Buffy vint m'enlacer dans ses bras. Je restai sans voix. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me réveiller en bonne compagnie. En générale, je virai toujours mes conquête une fois l'affaire faite. Ou, si je n'étais pas chez moi, je m'éclipsai toujours en plein milieu de la soirée.<p>

- Bonjour, déclara Buffy d'une voix douce et agréable. Alors, on est chatouilleuse ?  
>- Bon... jour, répondis-je hésitante.<p>

Ne sachant pas si je devais me réjouir ou non de retrouver cette belle femme dans mon lit, je me contentais simplement de la fixer intensément. Ma raison me disait de mettre un terme à cette relation qui pouvait mettre nocive. Mais mon cœur me suppliait de la garder près de moi pour sa bienfaisance. Le combat dura un instant dans mon esprit, mais ma partenaire, certainement encore mal éveillée, ne s'en rendit pas compte.  
>Lorsque Buffy se redressa légèrement, elle m'embrassa tendrement. A cet instant, j'aurais espéré que mes doutes se dissiperaient. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire elles se décuplèrent. Pouvais-je vraiment me fier à elle ? N'étais-je pas en ce moment même en train de m'attacher à la blonde ?<p>

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la femme à mes côtés, l'air inquiet. Tu as encore des migraines ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'aspirine ?

Tournant mon regard vers la blonde, je vis qu'elle se souciait vraiment de moi. Quand était-ce la dernière fois quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de ma personne ?  
>Je sentis des caresses réconfortantes dans mes cheveux. Relâchant un peu mes épaules tendues, je soupirai doucement. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu tant d'affection. De l'affection... On pouvait appeler cela comme ça, non ?<p>

- J'ai juste un peu de mal à me réveiller, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. Tout va bien.  
>- Il est déjà 10h, remarqua Buffy qui se mit à rire. J'imagine pas ta tête lorsque je t'avais demandé de venir tôt au Pancake's Smile.<br>- C'était vraiment atroce ! Autant demander à un mort de revenir à la vie !

Les éclats d'amusement de ma partenaire étaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je me surpris à savourer cet instant complètement insouciant et innocent. Me retournant vers la jeune femme, j'admirai silencieusement son visage rayonnant. Ayant remarqué mon regard insistant, Buffy me dévisagea. Je décidai donc de passer mes mains contre ses joues puis, je dérobai ses lèvres que j'avais appris à connaître hier soir. Même après cela, elles me faisaient toujours vibrer de désir. Pourrais-je un jour m'en défaire désormais ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je meurs de faim, déclara mon amie en s'étirant comme un chat.  
>- Vas-tu me révéler que tu possèdes le don de télépathe ? ricanai-je en baisant le front de ma compagne. Je n'ai rien chez moi. Va falloir sortir.<br>- Dur choix... gémit Buffy en me caressant l'épaule du bout du doigt. Rester bien au chaud ou alors, survivre en nous remplissant le ventre...

Me mordant les lèvres, je ne pouvais plus me retenir une seconde de plus. Bondissant sur ma proie, je lui plaquai les poignets au-dessus de l'oreiller. Puis, sans la moindre pitié, je baisai cette douce et tendre chair. Ma victime laissa un gémissement s'enfuir de sa bouche.

On avait oublié un certain petit détail dans l'équation. Beaucoup d'activité physique provoquait bien évidemment des dépenses d'énergie, ce qui résultait que Buffy et moi mourrions littéralement de faim au bout de deux heures. Étant midi passé, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau quelque part en ville.  
>Marchant côte à côté, nous nous dirigions vers un restaurant chinois. Car après plus d'une demi-heure de débat acharné, nous étions enfin arrivées à nous mettre d'accord pour un repas asiatique.<br>Je sentis quelque chose toucher ma main. Baissant le regard, je vis que c'était la main de la blonde qui frôlait la mienne. Je compris immédiatement la situation lorsque je vis une pointe de rougissement sur les joues de Buffy qui détourna systématiquement la tête. Voyez-vous ça, avec toute l'assurance qu'elle avait eu hier soir, madame jouait la timide maintenant.

- Arrête de faite ta mijaurée et va droit au but, chérie, commentai-je en attrapant sa main dans la mienne.  
>- Mijaurée ? s'outra Buffy en grimaçant. Est-ce qu'une mijaurée ferait ça ?<p>

De son autre main libre, elle attrapa brutalement ma nuque avant d'attirer mon visage vers elle. Dévorant mes lèvres avec sensualité, la blonde faillit faire flancher mes jambes. Très rapidement, les gens autour de nous nous dévisagèrent et parlèrent à voix basse. Mais on s'en fichait complètement. Il n'y avait que nous.  
>Satisfaite de son effet, Buffy se retira avant de me toiser d'un air arrogant. Arquant un sourcil, je devais admettre que sur ce coup-là, j'avais perdu la partie. Acceptant gracieusement ma défaite, je baisai la main de ma partenaire. Puis, nous reprîmes gentiment la route.<br>Tout me semblait beaucoup trop parfait. Il allait forcément arriver quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Un oiseau allait se soulager au-dessus de ma tête. Bêtement, je levai furtivement la tête vers le ciel. Rien à signaler. Je commençai vraiment à me faire toute un cinéma, là. Peut-être avais-je vraiment le droit à un moment de b...  
>Mon corps se figea instantanément. Ma gorge devint étrangement très sèche. Ne pouvant émettre le moindre son, je restai simplement là, à fixer bêtement devant moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Chaque battement m'était pénible et douloureux.<p>

- Faith ? demanda Buffy en me dévisageant. Serre pas aussi fort, tu me fais mal.

La blonde regarda tout autour d'elle. Nous nous trouvions devant l'hôtel le plus luxurieux de Sunnydale. Devant le magnifique tapis rouge, une limousine s'était arrêtée. Sous les flash des photographes, un homme dans un beau costume en sortit. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il fit signe un signe aux médias qui se ruèrent sur lui comme des fauves affamés. Les micros brandis, ils attendaient tous que leur star leur disent quelques mots.

- Ce n'est pas le grand PDG qui passe souvent à la télé en ce moment ? S'interrogea Buffy qui tapotant son menton du doigt. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Euh... Mmmh...  
>- Lehane... l'aidai-je faiblement après avoir réussi à me reprendre.<br>- Oui, c'est ça. Tu l'as vu à la télé aussi ? Il a l'air tellement gentil. C'est triste pour sa défunte femme qui, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, était morte dans un tragique accident. Le pauvre, il n'avais même pas d'enfant. Il a perdu son unique famille d'un seul coup. Si seulement, il... Faith, tu me fais vraiment mal à la main !

Relâchant ma prise, j'entourai mes bras autour de ma taille. J'avais l'impression d'être engouffrée dans un tourment d'angoisse et de haine. J'aurais voulu bondir dans cette foule et faire face à mon paternel. Mais en même temps, j'aurais aimé pouvoir aller me cacher comme un misérable rat. J'avais envie de le faire souffrir pour ces années abominables qu'il m'avait gracieusement offertes. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à l'homme que j'avais tant aimé avant qu'il m'abandonne. Moi, sa fille !  
>Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je tentai de repousser instinctivement le contact, mais finalement, ce fut les yeux émeraudes que je croisai. Encore plus puissant qu'un tranquillisant, je fus comme envoûtée. Pourtant, mes blessures étaient encore là, profondément ancrées dans mon âme. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec le temps Buffy pourrait... Me voilà à dire des idioties, c'était pathétique.<p>

- Faith, est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle très inquiète. Dis-moi quelque chose !  
>- Une fille... marmonnai-je doucement.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Ce salopard avait une fille, finis-je par dire avant d'éclater de rire tout en sanglotant en même temps.<p>

J'étais vraiment détraquée, ma parole. Cachant mon visage entre mes mains, je tentai de contrôler ma respiration, de me calmer. Six ans... J'avais passé six ans à tenter d'oublier la trahison de mon père. Toutes ces années en vain... J'en souffrais toujours autant. Pitoyable...  
>Des bras m'entourèrent tendrement. Je sentis le souffle rassurant de Buffy frôler mon oreille. Comme voulant absorber ma douleur, elle déposa un baiser sur chaque larme qui coulait sur ma joue. D'une délicatesse déconcertante, la blonde continua son petit rituel. Et chaque contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau était comme une caresse sur mon cœur meurtri.<br>Lorsque tout se calma, Buffy se recula légèrement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je la regardai bêtement, complètement fascinée. Et à ce moment-là, je compris que j'avais passé le point de non-retour. Elle était tout pour moi désormais. Ma dernière lumière, mon dernier espoir dans ce monde qui me donnait envie de vomir. Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Je m'étais à nouveau mise dans une position de vulnérabilité...

- Je suis là, susurra mon amie en brisant le silence. Je suis et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Un petit rire m'échappa. J'allais vraiment suspecter des dons de télépathie chez elle. Comment arrivait-elle à lire en moi aussi facilement ? Elle avait dû user de ses pouvoirs pour m'envoûter. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. J'étais complètement sous le charme.  
>Me raclant la gorge et me redressant correctement, je tentai de reprendre la voix la plus normale possible :<br>- Alors, on se le fait ce chinois ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! grogna Buffy complètement hors d'elle. Et dire que j'avais osé penser qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil !  
>La blonde mangeait furieusement son riz cantonnais. Puis, maladroite avec des baguettes, elle voulut attraper un morceau de canard qui glissa de sa prise. Agacée, elle réitéra son action. Même résultat. Ne pouvant plus, elle planta simplement les deux bâtons en plastique dans la viande de manière grossière.<p>

- Ce pauvre canard ne t'a rien fait, tu sais, ricanai-je en regardant ma compagne se débattre avec son repas. Chez les asiatiques, faut mériter sa pitance.  
>- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme après ça ?<br>- Calme ? toussai-je en dévisageant mon interlocutrice. Buffy, tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?  
>- Désolée... Est-ce que ça va ?<br>- La crise est passée, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir.  
>- Mais il pourrait en avoir une autre...<p>

Je pris une bouchée de mes nouilles sautées aux légumes sans même chercher à répondre à sa question. Bien évidemment que cela allait se reproduire, je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais parfaitement qu'il suffisait d'un simple élément pour déclencher à nouveau mes tourmentes. Mais pour rendre la chose supportable, je préférai pas rester dans l'angoisse de la prochaine fois. Il valait mieux tout simplement jouer l'ignorante afin de pouvoir digérer cela un minimum.

- Tu sais pour ta mère... reprit Buffy avec hésitation. Je... Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis la première fois que je suis venue à ton appartement. Je veux dire... Tu sais...  
>- C'est bon, je te pardonne, interrompis-je gentiment, évitant les longues excuses mal formulées à mon amie. Ou bien, je pense savoir ce que tu pourrais faire pour te faire pardonner.<br>- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça...

La blonde secoua la tête avec un petite sourire au coin. Apparemment, l'idée ne semblait pas lui déplaire. De mon côté, je n'en revenais toujours pas de toute lui avoir raconté. J'étais vraiment devenue si faible ? Faible certes, mais apaisée...  
>Soudain, Buffy tenta une nouvelle attaque contre le canard laqué. Attrapant fièrement sa proie, cette dernière retomba dans la sauce qui explosa sur la table. La moue boudeuse, elle jeta un regard noir à son plat. Elle était vraiment adorable... et sexy ! Oh, Seigneur... Je crois que... J'étais en train de tomber raide dingue de cette fille.<br>Je pris mes baguettes entre mes doigts. Puis, avec une technique que j'avais pris beaucoup de temps à affiner, j'attrapai le morceau de viande que la blonde convoitait depuis tout à l'heure. Doucement, je l'avançai vers la bouche de Buffy.

- Ouvre ta petite bouche, chérie, narguai-je malicieusement.  
>- C'est ça, frime !<p>

Acceptant malgré tout mon offre, ma partenaire attrapa délicatement la nourriture entre ses lèvres. Je souris, encore éblouie de sa personne.  
>Soudain, le début d'une migraine me submergea. Posant ma main sur mon front, je visualisai en flash une future mort. Non, plusieurs morts... Le couple se trouvant près de la porte d'entrée. Ils n'allaient pas faire long feu quand un homme entrera avec une arme à la main. L'époux trompé descendra sa femme et son amant dans sa folie passionnelle.<br>Je me redressai aussi vite que je pus. J'aurai préféré pouvoir simplement assister au spectacle, mais Buffy n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Et pis, il y avait Willow... N'avait-elle pas réussi à échapper à la mort ? Bon, rien n'était encore sûr, mais elle détenait le record de survie en tout cas ! Et pis merde, je ne faisais que des idioties ces derniers jours. Une de plus, une de moins...

Titubant légèrement, je réussi tout de même à atteindre la porte d'entrée. Au même moment, je vis notre tueur en question venir à vive allure. Et lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme à travers la vitrine, j'eus cru que la grosse veine sur son cou aller péter. Ouvrant la porte du restaurant en faisant mine de vouloir sortir, l'époux enragé voulut passer avant moi. Grosse erreur, sale macho !  
>Sans plus attendre, je lui envoyai violemment la porte en pleine figure. Le choc le propulsa à terre. J'entendis des cris de frayeur et de surprise derrière moi. La femme infidèle se tourna vers moi et lorsqu'elle remarque la personne sur le sol, elle se mit à trembler.<p>

- Apprenez à être discrète au moins, commentai-je au moment où la dame s'approchait du corps.

J'eus un nouveau flash. Le tueur allait réussir à reprendre assez ses esprits pour tuer son épouse. Sans plus attendre, je poussai la cible sur le côté et m'avançai vers l'homme. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je lui flanquai un coup de pied en pleine figure. Le salopard s'écroula et perdit conscience. Et pour éviter que ma tête explose à cause d'une nouvelle vision, je lui retirai son arme à feu. Puis, je la tendis à la femme infidèle qui avait les yeux aussi ronds que des culs de bouteilles.

- A votre place, j'éviterai de le laisser armé durant les prochains jours à venir, suggérai-je avant de partir rejoindre ma table.

Mince alors, mes nouilles avaient dû refroidir entre temps. Les regards étaient tous posés sur moi. Hé oui, les gens, la tromperie ne paye pas. Si il y avait bien une leçon à apprendre de cette histoire, c'était bien celle de savoir se faire discret. Donc moralité, je suis la meilleure !  
>Je fus donc accueillie en héros par Buffy qui applaudit doucement. La fierté pétillait dans son regard. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais félicitée pour ce genre d'action. Je pourrais m'y faire sans problème.<p>

Après notre repas, Buffy et moi trainions un moment au centre commerce. Tant qu'à faire, c'était juste à côté du restaurant. Et, il fallait dire qu'on avait rien de bien prévu avant que je doive partir travailler au Bronze ce soir. Attrapant la main de ma compagne dans la mienne, je suggérai :

- Je te proposerai plutôt qu'on retourne chez moi et...  
>- Qu'on face une partie d'échec ? m'interrompit mon amie avec un grand sourire malicieux.<br>- Que dirais-tu d'un strip-échec alors ?  
>- Quoique je fasse, tu me ramèneras toujours au même point, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- D'accord, je suis coupable. Punissez-moi, Ô déesse de la justice.

La blonde me fit une tape à l'épaule. Je feintai une terrible douleur avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'arriverait même pas à tuer une mouche avec une puissance pareille. Sentant que je me moquai d'elle, Buffy reprit des plus belles. Là, ça commençait à faire mal. Attention, je pouvais mordre !

- Buffy ? Faith ?

Nous nous retournâmes vers la personne qui nous avait interpellées. Le visage de mon amie s'illumina de surprise :

- Willow ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
>- La plus judicieuse question serait : que faîtes-vous ici, main dans la main, ajouta la rouquine avec un air narquois. C'est donc enfin officiel ?<br>- Enfin ? répétai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
>- Willow, tais-toi, intima Buffy qui se sentit atrocement gênée.<p>

Hé, on venait d'éveiller ma curiosité ! Et maintenant, j'aimerai qu'elle soit satisfaite. Me tournant vers la rousse, je l'interrogeai du regard. De son côté, Buffy suppliait le silence de sa meilleure amie. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Willow que cette dernière, amusée, hésitait à répondre ou non.  
>Alors que j'allais énoncer mon argumentation pour gagner gain de cause. Ce que j'avais craint se produisit, je venais de voir la rouquine mourir dans mes pensées. Les deux filles me dévisagèrent un instant. Les yeux grands ouverts, elles se regardèrent un instant, la peur au ventre.<p>

- Attention au-dessus ! hurlai-je alors que ma tête était en train de me tuer.

Le lustre juste au-dessus de nos têtes se détacha mystérieusement. Rapidement, je repoussai mes deux camarades. La plafonnier s'écrasa sur le sol, faisant hurler les passants. La lampe géante était tombée à quelques centimètres de moi et je n'avais aucune égratignure. La mort n'aimait pas se tromper de cible, je savais d'office que je ne risquai rien.

- Faith, est-ce que tu n'as rien ? cria Buffy qui courut me rejoindre.  
>- Non, je n'ai rien... répondis-je lorsque le sol se mit à trembler.<p>

C'était mauvais signe. La faucheuse allait user de l'artillerie lourde cette fois-ci. Des visions me submergèrent tel un ras-de-marée. S'enchaînant rapidement les unes après les autres, je voyais les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le centre commercial, mourir un à un. Et Willow faisait partie du lot.

- Il faut sortir d'ici, gémis-je en tombant à genoux. Ils vont tous mourir. Buffy, sors ton amie d'ici, vite !  
>- Je ne te laisserai pas ici ! gronda la blonde qui m'attrapa le bras que je rejetai brutalement.<br>- Je ne fais pas partie de la liste ! Dépêche-toi !

Mon air sévère et ma voix brutale firent reculer mon amie. Puis, comme devant me céder la raison, elle attrapa le bras de Willow. Toutes deux partirent en toute vitesse vers la sortie.  
>Tout commençait à s'écrouler autour de moi. Des flashs continuaient à envahir mon cerveau. J'allais plonger dans un profond coma à ce rythme, sauf si mon cœur décidait de lâcher maintenant. Dans l'incapacité de bouger, je restai accroupis au sol alors que des amas de pierres s'écroulaient par-ci et par-là.<p>

Une incertitude me submergea tout d'un coup. Et si je m'étais avancée trop vite ? Et si je faisais partie de la liste, mais qu'il m'était impossible d'entrevoir ma mort ? L'angoisse m'envahit petit à petit. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Alors que je tentai de me relever, mon corps perdit toute énergie. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, la tête entre mes mains. La douleur devenait plus qu'insoutenable. Hurlant à plein poumon, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était en train de fondre. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout se mélangeait dans mon crâne : prémonitions, craintes, questions, solutions...  
>La mort était en colère et elle se vengeait amèrement. Elle punissait toujours sévèrement ceux et celles qui nuisaient à ses plans. Vraiment un sale caractère celle-là !<br>Lentement, tout cessa de trembler autour de moi. Couchée dans un tas de débris et de poussière, je n'avais pas la moindre égratignure. Les simples d'esprit parleraient de miracle, mais je n'étais pas dupe. La grande faucheuse avait d'autre projet pour moi, d'autre torture à me faire subir. Sans moi, à qui pourrait-elle vanter ses exploits et victoires qu'elle accumulait avec succès ? La garce...

- Faith ? Faith ?

Buffy ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Était-elle revenue me chercher ? Quelle idiote, elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec Willow !  
>Dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son, je levai difficilement mon bras. A entendre les pas qui se précipitaient dans ma direction, elle l'avait remarqué. Je relâcha donc mon effort. Complètement éreintée, je savais que j'allais m'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Fermant les yeux, ma respiration reprit un rythme régulier.<br>Un main chaude se posa sur mon bras. J'ouvris doucement des paupières et j'aperçus à mon grand bonheur, le chaleureux sourire de la blonde. La terre pouvait s'écrouler, la savoir à mes côtés était tout se qui comptait. Ses yeux étaient humides. Avait-elle pleuré ? Idiote, je t'avais dit que je ne faisais pas partie de la liste...  
>Passant ses jambes derrière ma tête, Buffy prit soin de ménager mon pauvre crâne. Mon cerveau devait certainement être en compote. Me caressant doucement les cheveux, mon amie déclara :<p>

- Willow va bien. C'était limite, mais on a échappé à la catastrophe.

Je souris légèrement. Ma compagne était apparemment une gagnante. Elle venait encore de battre la mort. Bientôt, elle battra mon score sans le moindre problème. Mais la mort était une mauvaise perdante...  
>Je crus que mon cœur allait cesser de battre lorsqu'une autre prémonition me gifla. Tout comme avec ma mère, je n'eus même pas le temps de l'entrevoir que... Quelque chose explosa subitement dans l'un des magasins à côté de nous. L'onde de choc éclata la vitrine. Seigneur, non...<br>Un bout de verre venait de se loger dans la gorge de Buffy. Éberluée, elle posa ses doigts tremblantes sur l'objet tranchant. Non ! Buffy, non !  
>Instinctivement, la blonde retira le morceau qui s'était logé dans sa chair. Le sang afflua de la plaie. Le souffle coupé, elle devint horriblement pâle. J'aurai voulu m'élancer afin d'empêcher l'hémorragie. Mais il m'était impossible de faire le moindre geste. Mon corps ne répondait plus ! S'écroulant à côté de moi, son visage se retrouvait en face du mien. Petit à petit, le sang coula... Ses yeux d'un vert si éblouissant perdaient de sa magie.<p>

L'angoisse m'empoigna à la gorge. Les larmes se ruèrent au bord de mes yeux. Mes cris de désespoirs se débattaient contre ma bouche. Elle mourrait... La femme que j'aimais, était en train de mourir sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien y faire ! Je n'avais même pas le droit de la serrer dans mes bras afin de la rassurer avant le grand départ. Je ne pouvais même l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimai. Je ne pouvais rien... pour elle...  
>C'était donc cela... Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas tuée... Tu voulais que je regarde. Tu voulais que je la vois mourir, saloperie ! Peut-être que mon père avait raison... Je portai malheur à mon entourage. Je ne leur apportait que mort et désolation... Ce n'était pas mon don qui était une malédiction, mais moi. La mort m'accompagnait où que je sois, où que j'aille.<br>L'éclat de vie disparut dans le regard de Buffy. Tout n'était plus que du vide, le néant. Ma lumière s'était éteinte. Et plus jamais, elle ne me réchauffera de ses rayons. C'était bien trop injuste ! Je la connaissais que depuis quoi... une semaine ? Et mon me la retirait déjà ? Où était la justice en ce bas monde, hein ? Dieu ou je ne sais quelle entité, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Ne méritai-je pas ta protection, ton amour ?

Grande faucheuse, emporte-moi avec elle ! Pour tout ce que tu m'avais fait subir, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder cette faveur. Je ne me sentais plus capable de vivre, désormais. Le peu de vie que je pouvais aspirer venait de se désintégrer à cet instant même. J'avais envie de mourir...  
>Au loin, je pouvais entendre que les secours venaient d'arriver. Trop tard... Trop tard bande d'incapable ! Elle était morte désormais et rien de ce que je pourrai faire ne la sauvera ! Des pompiers apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Incapable de bouger, ils me soulevèrent afin de me poser sur un civière.<p>

- Elle est vivante ! cria un homme à travers son masque. Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous sommes là.

La ferme espèce d'abruti, par votre faute... Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je les vie porter le corps inerte de Buffy. Mon esprit se débattait dans sa cage corporelle. Ils allaient l'éloigner de moi. Non ! Laissez-moi la toucher une dernière fois ! Laissez-moi regarder ce qui me restait d'espoir et de bonheur sur cette terre ! Laisse-la moi, par pitié !  
>Je hurlai intérieurement de toutes mes forces lorsqu'ils m'emmenèrent à l'extérieur, loin d'elle.<p>

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, je me sentis claustrophobe lorsque je vis cette chambre d'une blancheur à vomir. Je me trouvais dans un hôpital. Allongée sur un lit, plusieurs tubes et autres trucs effrayant étaient connectés à mon corps. J'éprouvai de la douleur partout dans mon être, autant physiquement que mentalement.

- Faith ? Tu es réveillée ?

Surprise, je me rendis enfin compte que Willow était assise à mon chevet. Cette dernière portait de grosse cerne sous les yeux qui étaient gonflés tellement elle avait du pleurer.

- Cela fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma, m'informa-t-elle doucement en se levant. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ou à manger ? Je vais vite aller prévenir une infirmière.  
>- Une semaine ? Et après tout ce temps, la rouquine était toujours en vie ? Impossible à moins que... Je me mordis la lèvres inférieure. A moins que ma rivale ait choisi la vie de la blonde en compensation de celle de Willow. Buffy l'avait trop provoqué et elle a donc décidé de la...<p>

- Buffy... marmonnai-je faiblement, la voix terriblement enrouée.  
>- Euh, Faith... reprit faiblement la jeune fille d'un ton peu assuré. Buffy est... morte. Elle a été enterrée il y a deux jours.<p>

Non, ce n'était pas juste ! J'aurais dû avoir le droit de la revoir au moins une dernière fois ! Caresser sa douce peau... Voir son si beau visage... J'avais droit à une dernière fois ! C'était tout ce que je demandai putain de merde !  
>Sous la colère, je retirai tous les attirails médicaux. Willow tenta de m'en empêcher, mais je la bousculai brutalement. Paniquée, cette dernière partit en quête de renfort. Il fallait donc que je me dépêche. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester une minute de plus dans cette endroit !<br>Bondissant hors de mon lit, j'ouvris le casier et trouvai fort heureusement, mes fringues. Les enfilant à la va-vite, j'omis de mettre des sous-vêtements. Et pour une fois que les choses étaient de mon côté, la chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la fenêtre avant de m'y suspendre et de me laisser tomber dans le vide. La chute ne fut pas rude. Je me précipitai hâtivement loin de cet enfer.

Après une bonne douche dans mon appartement, je trainai dans ma salle de bain. Mes cheveux mouillés se collèrent à ma peau. Rapidement, je passai ma main sur le miroir afin de dévisager mon reflet. Ma tête me semblait différente. Elle me paraissait plus dur, plus froide... Et plus méprisable que jamais.  
>Finis les illusions et les petits rêves où les papillons volaient joyeusement. C'était la vie ! La vrai et impitoyable vie, Faith. Alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus faire d'erreur, j'avais commis la pire de toute. Fixant mes yeux, je sentis mon sang bouillir. Envahie de colère, je fracassai le miroir de mon poing. Cette fois-ci, la douleur ne semblait même pas apaiser ma peine. Puis, je lâchai un hurlement de rage !<p>

- Je te hais ! Je te hais, salope !

A qui destinai-je ce message ? A la mort ou à mon reflet brisé ?  
>Sortant de la salle de main, je fus frappée par une folie destructrice. Attrapant tout ce qui pouvait me tomber sous la main, je le balançai à travers l'appartement. Je poussai furieusement ma bibliothèque qui s'écroula sur le sol, étalant tout son contenu. Dans la cuisine, j'éclatai toute la vaisselle qui frôlait ma main. Je pris une chaise que je lançai contre la fenêtre.<br>Ce que je considérai comme mon chez moi, était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. A peine défoulée, j'attrapai ma veste et quittai de mon appartement sans même fermer la porte derrière moi. A cet instant, mon très cher voisin sortit du sien. Comme la fouine qu'il avait toujours été, il grogna :

- Mademoiselle, si vous ne cessez pas tout ce vacarme. Je vais devoir en parler au propriétai...

Mon poing s'abattit en plein sur son nez. Le vieille homme tituba légèrement avant de tomber sur les fesses. Tout comme moi, il avait entendu les craquements de ses os nasaux. La main en sang, il restait bêtement bouche-bée. Je continuai donc ma route.

Arrivée au Bronze, je croisai mon camarade Carlos. Ce dernier, surpris de me voir, s'écarta de mon chemin et me questionna :

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
>- Je suis d'une humeur massacrante, répondis-je simplement sans m'arrêter.<br>- Attends, le patron...  
>- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.<p>

Pénétrant dans le pub, j'atteignis le bar sans problème. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, la clientèle n'allait se ruer que plus tard. Je croisai donc mon barbu préféré. Mon employeur me toisa sévèrement pendant qu'il essuyait un verre propre. Fronçant des sourcils, il parla de sa voix rauque et si irritable :

- T'es pas censé être à l'hosto ? Encore des bobards, hein ? Ma petite, tu vas...

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui aplatis le visage avec un plateau. Mon cher plateau que je n'allais pas regretter dans le futur. Lâchant son verre qui se brisa sur le sol, mon patron prit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps de toute manière. J'enchaînai ensuite par un coup de pied bien placé entre ses jambes. Mon adversaire s'effondra sur le sol, les mains entre les cuisses.  
>Bah mince alors, tu veux aller prendre un séjour à l'hosto ? demandai-je en frappant brutalement mon pied dans l'estomac de mon patron. Mais non, tu ne peux pas, cela serait de la comédie, voyons ! Pourquoi aller à un hôpital quand tout un centre commercial te tombe sur la tête, hein ? Non, après avoir frôlé la mort, il faut retourner à son petit boulot de merde pour lécher le cul d'un gros porcs.<br>Même si l'homme à terre ne semblait incapable de bouger à cause de mes frappes répétitives, je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Je me délectai de ses gémissements plaintifs. Ramassant une grande bouteille de vodka, j'allais le fracasser sur son crâne lorsqu'une main me retint. Lançant mon regard assassin à celui qui oser m'interrompre, je découvrit le visage dur de Carlos.

- Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui fasses cette honneur, remarqua-t-il en me retirant mon arme.  
>- Sois heureux que je t'apprécie bien, mon gros, répondis-je avant de me pencher au-dessus de mon employeur. Ah et au fait, je démissionne !<p>

Je donnai un dernier coup de pied, mais cette fois-ci dans la figure de mon supérieur. Carlos me dévisagea sévèrement. Haussant les épaules, je lui dis :

- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais !

Exact, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. La mort semblait diriger ma vie. Pourquoi laissez d'autres personnes le faire dans ce cas-là ? Ce fut pourquoi, je débarquai dans l'hôtel le plus luxurieux de Sunnydale. M'accoudant au guichet, je sortis ma carte d'identité à la secrétaire et déclara :

- Pouvez-vous me donner la chambre de mon papounet chéri, s'il vous plaît ?  
>- Excusez-moi, mais monsieur Lehane n'a pas d'enfant, rétorqua la jeune femme en scrutant mon papier d'identité. Je ne peux pas...<br>- Il a été assez malin pour dissimuler l'acte de naissance. Quand on a plein d'oseille, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Et imaginez le scandale lorsqu'un homme riche et célèbre se tape des péripatéticiennes alors que sa famille le regarde dans l'ombre.  
>- Monsieur Lehane ne...<br>- Quoi ? C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je suis venue lui faire une petite surprise. Que vais-je dire à papa ? Certainement que la bécasse qui se trouve devant moi, n'est même pas capable de lire que nous possédons le même nom de famille. Forcément, il sera obligé de voir deux ou trois petites choses avec votre supérieur. Ce qui aurait pour conséquence que votre gros cul flasque et liposuccé se retrouve à la rue. Et vue la tête du postérieur que vous dissimulez derrière ce guichet, je ne sais même pas si le trottoir pourra vous aidez. Dois-je continuer à vous lire votre avenir ?  
>- Chambre numéro 7...<br>- Merci et passez une agréable journée !

La chambre numéro sept, hein ? Comme cela pouvait être ironique. Ce chiffre était le symbole de la mort, il n'y avait qu'à voir ses traits en forme de faux. Comme le dirait la tradition, il fallait ''tuer le vieille homme'', c'est à dire enlever en nous les défauts et les lourdeurs de ce qui n'étaient pas bon. Dans mon cas, je pense qu'un petit tête à tête avec mon géniteur sera profitable à tous les deux. Et dire que des gens pensent que le sept portait chance...  
>Arrivée devant la porte, je frappai gentiment. Même si je voulais me ruer comme une grosse brute à l'intérieur, je m'étais dit qu'une entrée plus douce, serait plus approprié. Car pour des retrouvailles, il fallait que cela soit émouvant.<p>

- Entrez, déclara la voix que je n'avais jamais pu oublier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sans plus attendre, je fracassai la porte d'un bon coup de talon. Et oui, c'était plus fort que moi !  
>Sursautant, l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre se retourna brutalement. Son visage faillit se désintégrer lorsqu'il put identifier mon visage. Surprise ! Joyeux faux anniversaire, papa ! Avoue que t'es content de me voir ! Et non, je n'étais pas morte et enterrée. Pas encore...<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna mon père d'un air dégoûtant. Par immédiatement d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité !  
>- Je n'ai jamais vu un père ayant besoin de vigiles pour corriger son gosse, rétorquai sur un ton narquois. Tu sais, normalement, il donne une fessée.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, sale sorcière !

Tiens, cela faisait longtemps. Et cela ne m'avait pas du tout manqué non plus. Il fallait évoluer un tantinet mon petit papa.  
>M'avançant vers lui, je fus surprise de voir qu'il se reculait. Avait-il peur de moi ? Cela devenait tout à coup plus amusant ! L'attrapant par le col de sa belle chemise repassée, je débuta mon petit discours :<p>

- Écoute, pa-pa, si cela peut soulager ta petite conscience misérable d'avoir abandonné ta fille, alors ouais, j'ai tué maman. Oh oui, je porte malheur. La mort me colle à la peau ! J'y peux rien si elle a un penchant pour moi.  
>- Hors de ma vue, espèce de monstre, menaça froidement mon paternel.<br>Cesse les mots doux avec moi sinon, je vais pleurer, crachai-je en repoussant l'homme contre la table.

Puis, telle une prédatrice, je lui tournai autour. Le sourire aux lèvres, je le scrutai et savourai chaque goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas dans sa direction, il s'éloignait d'un cran. C'était marrant. Mais je commençai à me lasser. Dans ma tête, l'idée de venir le voir m'avait semblé bien plus amusante. Les rêves étaient bien loin de la réalité. Et je le savais que trop bien.  
>Posant mes mains contre ma tête, je commençai à gémir :<p>

- Oh, Seigneur, j'ai une vision... Elle est vraiment atroce !

Mon père se figea instantanément, raide comme un piquet. J'en profitais pour l'attraper par la cravate et tira son oreille près de ma bouche. Doucement, je dévoilai lui dévoilai son avenir :

- Mon pauvre papa, cela va être long et douloureux. Et tu n'auras personne à tes côtés. Tu crèveras tout seul, la gueule ouverte.  
>- Tu... Tu bluffs, bégaya mon père qui me repoussa. Tout ceci ne sont que des mensonges, tu ne peux pas voir mon avenir.<br>- Il faudrait savoir... Je suis une sorcière ou pas ? J'ai tué maman ou ai-je tenté de la sauver ?

Lentement, je rejoignis la porte d'entrée. Toujours sans voix, mon géniteur m'envoyait un regard assassin. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de si sombre, de si haineux. J'en fus flattée. D'une lenteur calculée, je levai mon index dans sa direction.

- Oh, attention ! La sorcière a désigné la future victime !

Un éclat de rire m'échappa. Risible, tout était devenu si risible ! Regardez-moi la tête de cette abruti. Regardez-moi... Pitoyable !  
>J'attrapai un vase qui se trouvait à ma portée et la lançai aux pieds de mon géniteur. Ce dernier se recula encore. Comique ! Continuant à rire frénétiquement, j'attrapai un autre objet que je lançai à travers la pièce. Wouhou ! Allez encore quelque chose pour égayer la fête !<br>Soudain, des hommes en noir m'attrapèrent par les bras. Les fixant un instant, je leur offris un grand sourire. Mais ils restèrent de marbre. Oh, les rabats-joies ! Personne ne savait vraiment s'amuser ici. Je tournai mon regard vers mon père. Ce dernier qui se redressa fièrement, arborait un air supérieur. On se chiait plus dans le froc quand on avait ses gorilles à porté de main, hein ?

- Cette folle a sautée dans mes quartiers, déclara-t-il sur un ton outré. Appelez l'hôpital psychiatrique et faîtes-la interner !  
>- J'ai une impression de déjà vu, pas toi, mon cher papa ? ricanai-je en lâchant tout mon poids.<p>

J'avais deux gros tas pour me porter, pourquoi me fatiguer ? D'ailleurs, après ma déclaration, les deux gardes dévisagèrent mon paternel. Ce dernier se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Elle est folle à lier, je n'ai pas de fille.  
>- Oh, je vois la mort... Oui, la mort, mon papa... Elle te guette...<br>- Enlevez-la de ma vue !

J'éclatai de rire pendant que les deux gorilles me trainaient hors de la pièce. Sans lâcher un seul instant des yeux mon géniteur, je l'admirai en train de se battre contre plusieurs sentiments. La colère, la peur, la déception...

Assise dans une petite pièce sombre et vide, j'étais blottie dans un recoin de l'obscurité. Me balançant nerveusement d'avant en arrière, je marmonnai des mots que même moi, je ne comprenais pas. Mais j'avais besoin de les dire. De temps à autre, des éclats de rire m'emportaient joyeusement. Et d'autre, ce fut des hurlements et des sanglots de détresse. J'avais touché le fond...  
>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une dame en tunique blanche pénétra précautionneusement dans la pièce. Allumant la lumière, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Mes yeux furent éblouis et me firent atrocement mal. Face à mes hurlements, la femme éteignit rapidement l'ampoule.<p>

- C'est l'heure de vos cachets, mademoiselle, déclara froidement mon invitée.  
>- Ça va être difficile, dans la mesure où mes mains sont coincées derrière mon dos, ironisai-je en souriant avec toutes mes dents.<p>

L'infirmière s'approcha doucement de moi et se pencha. Cachets et verre d'eau dans les mains, elle allait si gentiment prendre soin de moi. Que c'était mignon !

- Vous n'avez pas peur, madame ? repris-je doucement avec une voix innocente. Après tout, celui qui vous a précédé est mort. La nuque brisée parce qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers. Ça a dû faire mal... Et mon ancienne colocataire, vous savez, quand j'avais encore droit à un lit, elle s'est étouffée avec sa langue.  
>- Est-ce que vous me menacé ?<br>- Noooooon, ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons...

Soudain, je bondis contre l'infirmière. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle tomba en arrière en lâchant un petit cri strident. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'un homme débarqua à son tour dans la pièce. Attrapant ma camisole, il me plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- Tout doux, ma belle, grogna-t-il lorsqu'il se recula lentement. Tout va bien, madame ?  
>- Oui, elle m'a juste surprise, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.<br>- La mort aussi vous surprend à n'importe quel moment, commentai-je en me rasseyant correctement. Peut-être pour bientôt... Tic, tac, tic, tac...

Précipitamment, mes deux invités quittèrent ma cellule. La moue boudeuse, je les regardai fermer ma porte. Et mes médicaments alors ? Dommage, cette femme me semblait bien charmante... Elle était mignonne même. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle venait de taper à l'œil de ma grande rivale. Vraiment dommage...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ma première fiction de Buffy. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<strong>


	2. Fin alternative

**Ayant eut l'idée de deux fins différentes, je ne pus faire un choix. Alors je vous offre la fin alternative!**

* * *

><p>Sursautant, l'homme qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre se retourna brutalement. Son visage faillit se désintégrer lorsqu'il put identifier mon visage. Surprise ! Joyeux faux anniversaire, papa ! Avoue que t'es content de me voir ! Et non, je n'étais pas morte et enterrée. Pas encore...<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna mon père d'un air dégoûtant. Par immédiatement d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité !  
>- Je n'ai jamais vu un père ayant besoin de vigiles pour corriger son gosse, rétorquai sur un ton narquois. Tu sais, normalement, il donne une fessée.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, sale sorcière !  
>- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps. Et cela ne m'avait pas du tout manqué non plus. Il fallait évoluer un tantinet mon petit papa.<p>

M'avançant vers lui, je fus surprise de voir qu'il se reculait. Avait-il peur de moi ? Cela devenait tout à coup plus amusant ! L'attrapant par le col de sa belle chemise repassée, je débuta mon petit discours :

- Écoute, pa-pa, si cela peut soulager ta petite conscience misérable d'avoir abandonné ta fille, alors ouais, j'ai tué maman. Oh oui, je porte malheur. La mort me colle à la peau ! J'y peux rien si elle a un penchant pour moi.  
>- Hors de ma vue, espèce de monstre, menaça froidement mon paternel.<br>- Cesse les mots doux avec moi sinon, je vais pleurer, crachai-je en repoussant l'homme contre la table.

Puis, telle une prédatrice, je lui tournai autour. Le sourire aux lèvres, je le scrutai et savourai chaque goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. A chaque fois que je faisais un pas dans sa direction, il s'éloignait d'un cran. C'était marrant. Mais je commençai à me lasser. Dans ma tête, l'idée de venir le voir m'avait semblé bien plus amusante. Les rêves étaient bien loin de la réalité. Et je le savais que trop bien.  
>Posant mes mains contre ma tête, je commençai à gémir :<p>

- Oh, Seigneur, j'ai une vision... Elle est vraiment atroce !

Mon père se figea instantanément, raide comme un piquet. J'en profitais pour l'attraper par la cravate et tira son oreille près de ma bouche. Doucement, je dévoilai lui dévoilai son avenir :

- Mon pauvre papa, cela va être long et douloureux. Et tu n'auras personne à tes côtés. Tu crèveras tout seul, la gueule ouverte.  
>- Tu... Tu bluffs, bégaya mon père qui me repoussa. Tout ceci ne sont que des mensonges, tu ne peux pas voir mon avenir.<br>- Il faudrait savoir... Je suis une sorcière ou pas ? J'ai tué maman ou ai-je tenté de la sauver ?

Lentement, je rejoignis la porte d'entrée. Toujours sans voix, mon géniteur m'envoyait un regard assassin. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de si sombre, de si haineux. J'en fus flattée. D'une lenteur calculée, je levai mon index dans sa direction.

- Oh, attention ! La sorcière a désigné la future victime !

Ravie de l'expression qui s'imprimait sur le visage de mon paternel. Je sus qu'il était tant que je tire ma révérence. Après un petit signe d'adieu, je m'enfuis dans les couloirs.  
>J'allais approuver cette nouvelle thérapie qui m'avait l'air bien prometteuse. Me sentais-je plus légère ? Peut-être un peu... Pourtant, j'avais encore ce goût amère au fond de la gorge. Celui qui me rappelait que j'avais perdu ma deuxième plus grande bataille contre la mort. Et tout comme ma mère, la cicatrice de la mort de Buffy restera toujours bien ancrée dans mon esprit.<p>

Une nouvelle journée débuta. Cigarette à la main, j'attendais impatiemment que le feu tourne au vert pour les piétons. Quoique, je pouvais me permettre de traverser n'importe comment, ma meilleure amie ne laisserai pas une petite Punto me passer sur le corps. Et si elle voulait vraiment me faire passer sous des roues, j'espérai au moins une Mercedes. Toujours savoir partir dans l'honneur et la fierté.  
>Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'un maux de tête vint à ma rencontre. Prenant une grande bouffée de nicotine, je tournai mon regard vers un jeune adolescent sur son skateboard. Un casque de musque à fond sur les oreilles, il zigzaguait bien tranquillement entre les passants. Au même moment, une femme très bien habillée se tint à mes côtés et attendait aussi pour traverser. Allez, trois... Deux... Un...<br>Le petit couillon perdit l'équilibre, bien évidemment, il s'attendait à quoi ? Dans sa chute, il propulsa son skate en direction de la femme à mes côtés. Frappée part l'objet à roulette, elle fut poussée sur la route. Mais au moment où un véhicule allait terminer le travail, je l'attrapai par le bras et la replaça à mes côtés. La voiture sous laquelle la dame avait failli finir dessous, klaxonna furieusement sans s'arrêter.

- Comment... Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, déclara la femme qui devait encore avoir le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.  
>- 100 dollars pour vous avoir sauvé la vie, c'est peu payé, vous ne trouvez pas ? rétorquai-je en continuant tranquillement ma cigarette.<br>- Pardon ?

Quitte à devoir faire enrager la mort en lui volant ses victimes, je préférai que cela soit au moins, fructueux. Comme je le disais, je n'aimais pas faire les sales besognes sans pouvoir prendre mon pied. Et la faucheuse aimait jouer. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, j'étais prête à jouer la partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de moi. Et j'espérai que cela arrive vite, j'en avais déjà ma claque de jouer les bonnes samaritaines.  
>Je jetai ma cigarette à terre avant de l'écraser. Puis, je lançai un sourire à celle qui me devait de l'argent désormais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, laquelle préférez-vous? Le don de Faith est-elle une bénédiction ou alors, porte-t-elle tout simplement malheur à emmener sa copine partout? ;p<strong>


End file.
